


【授权翻译】The Good Place

by Lenomiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomiu/pseuds/Lenomiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>末世故事。末日过后四十年，兄弟俩在新生的大地上踽踽独行，寻找属于自己的好地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Good Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881304) by [spn_j2fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_j2fan/pseuds/spn_j2fan). 



第一章

 

从清晨的第一缕阳光照射到大地上开始，他们已经步行了几个小时，热气和湿意开始向Dean席卷而来。而他只是不断的前进着，他知道Sam一定会跟随在后面，并且不会要求哪怕是一丁点的休息时间。Sam从不需要这个。或者说如果他真的需要，那也只能等到Dean放弃日间旅行，把他的毯子铺在光裸的大地上的时候。  
今天他们选择走的这条路更容易穿行——非常平滑的路面上只有一些旧沥青修补过的痕迹，这是一条足够宽的马路——较之以往，这几乎可以说是一个非常好的日子。Dean需要补充他的食物储备，顺便检查一下Sam的那份，所以当他嗅到空气中似有若无的湿意时，就果断选择改变了方向。他的双手分开那些挡在去路上的荆棘，池塘就藏匿在它后面。在它的另一边，一棵罕见的白柳迎风招摇着。这是他们在旅途中偶尔会碰到的一些小东西。他查探着熟悉的地形——这里和他们十五年前经过的时候相比没有发生太大的变化。或许树木变得高了一点，草丛也较过去深重。这是密西西比州，他想，或者至少过去是密西西比州。  
Dean坐在这个静止的池塘旁边，把手指伸下去检测水质。而Sam毫不犹豫地凑过去想要在冰凉的水里抚慰自己淬火过度的皮肤。  
“别这么急，Sammy，”Dean轻轻抱怨着。他拽住Sam的衬衫角，把他从边缘拉回来，“这水还不能喝。”  
“水质很好，Dean，而且我很渴。”Sam掬起水凑到他的兄弟面前，“你可以尝尝。”  
Dean俯下身轻轻嗅了嗅，“闻起来还不错，”他说，然后轻轻地推了一把他的弟弟，“去吧，Sam。”  
“你也一起。”Sam坚持着，皱着眉头不肯过去。他手上的清水顺着掌缝滴落在干涸的土地里，倏忽间就消失不见。  
“我得先灌满水壶，”Dean也不甘示弱。他用一只胳膊撑着身子，扶住斜坡，把金属罐子放到水下面。  
Sam轻轻拍碎了那些扑腾到表面的气泡。  
他一句话也没说，只是一捧一捧地舀起干净的水。当他俯身向前时，发梢几乎都可以碰到水面。Dean终于灌满了水壶。几分钟之后，Dean的渴意也渐渐竭灭了。太阳低垂在天空之上，这让他终于做出了决定，“我们会待在这里过夜。”Dean说。  
“为什么？”Sam问道，水珠顺着他的下巴淌下来，在格子衬衫上留下深深的渍垢，“我们快接近定居点了，是不是？”  
“没错，”Dean叹了一口气，“但是休息一晚上不会伤害我们。而且我喜欢这个地方，它在我的记忆里。”  
“以前？”Sam问道，他的瞳孔好奇地放大了，爬过去依偎在他的兄弟身边。  
Dean轻轻哼了一声，“你还记得以前的事吗？你甚至连上个星期发生过什么都不记得了。”  
“我记得很多事情，”Sam固执地说道，“我记得那个带我们去过很多地方的男人。也记得那辆黑色的汽车。”  
Dean再次叹了一口气。末日到来之后的数年，他才终于慢慢遏制住对他的宝贝车日日夜夜的想念，而这是Sam所有能记住的几件事之一。Dean不确信，即使它现在完好无损地出现在一条平坦的马路上，即使就停在他面前，他自己是不是还能回忆起方向盘的触感。“那个男人？这就是你记得的吗？那是Dad，他很久以前就死了。他在临死之前告诉我一定要好好照顾你。而我确信我一定搞砸了这个。”  
但Sam就只是歪着头盯着他，只有风掠过水面时发出的轻微声响才分散了他的一点注意力。“如果我们今晚要住在这里的话，我现在要吃晚饭。”他悄无声息地站起来，“我饿了。”  
“你总是很饿，”Dean自言自语般地嘟囔着，然后他冲着Sam喊了起来，“我们没有火！Sam！”但这没用，他的弟弟已经消失在树叶的重叠的层影之后了。Dean拿出了他破旧的毯子铺在地上，自己躺了上去，手臂枕在脑后隔开那些坚硬的岩石。他喜欢这条毯子；它总会让他想起他们待过的第一个定居地。那里的人们温暖而热情，热衷于提供一些额外的帮助，并且通过学习来打磨时间。这是很久很久之前的事情了。现在他的毛毯在长途跋涉中被磨薄，边缘上有一些经年累月的损耗痕迹。但它仍然能给他们提供温暖，而Dean也很高兴他们可以在露营的时候再一次使用这条毛毯。  
Sam的毛毯更好，有着红绿相间的方格。红色仍然可以避免一些多余的纺织工作。早些年里，他们学会了使用蓝色的染料，在那之后不久找到了绿色的。但他们很少能找到那些可以重复染的红色颜料。  
那里的人们喜欢Sam，崇敬他所做出的牺牲。他们把最好的东西全都留给他。但是现在，在这么多年以后，人类似乎完全忘记了Sam做过什么，Sam曾经尝试做什么，而是更多地担心他现在会做什么。  
Dean闭上眼睛感受着阳光的余热，迎接着那些他皮肤上时益减少的热量。“只用抓一些小东西回来，我们不需要一整只鹿。”Dean轻轻呢喃着。实际上，不论他说什么，Sam都会把他捕猎到的任何东西带回来，Sam是那么该死的擅长狩猎。  
Dean闭上眼睛尝试着放松下来。这项任务对他来说非常艰难。他的思绪经常重重地压倒他。有时候它们甚至会把他从睡梦中唤醒，让他满身大汗，在黑夜的中央瑟瑟发抖。  
Dean仍然记得世界末日的那一场大战。Sam不记得了。Dean记得他曾经试图劝说被Lucifer附身的Sam，而那在之后被证明是毫无用处的。他也记得召唤了Michael。他跪下来乞求他的救赎。Dean是被选中的那个容器，他不会让Adam代替他的位置，或者让地球毁灭在一个堕落的天使手中。  
那场战争发生在底特律老旧的市中心。在那个深不可测的地方，他失去了所有的希望，但他仍然相信正义终将战胜邪恶，而天堂必然会打败地狱。但不论他用什么样的措辞将自己的行为合理化，归根结底，这只是一个简单的力学运动。穿着Sam皮囊的Lucifer消失之后，他的膝盖深深地陷入泥土里，乞求着Michael带走他，使用他，然后在他被彻底开发完皮囊的价值之后不留下一丝痕迹地离开，就像他保证过的那样。一直到战争结束，Michael仍然忠于他自己立下的誓言。但Dean太过急于让这一切结束，所以他忽视了一件事，他忘了向Michael要求，Sam被归还的时候也是完好无损的。  
所以Dean记起了所有的一切，但Sam没有。  
Dean记得那场跨越天地的战争。空气里四处都是噼里啪啦的响声，可惧的闪电将道路烧焦。天堂的主人发出愤怒的嚎叫和鼓励的声音。以及那些随处可见的自以为是。他几乎还能感受到压得他透不过气来的沉重的翅膀，还有手里尖利的长矛。城市化为尘埃，大地被巨大的裂缝割裂得伤痕累累，沸腾的水将他们彼此隔离。农田在庞大的身躯下燃烧，火山灰爆裂在半空中，然后撒向大陆和海洋。感觉像是过去了几个世纪，但这些全都发生在一天之内。只有一天。所有的这一切汇聚在一起就摧毁了这个世界。  
他记得他诱导他的兄弟——Michael的兄弟——来到火湖和炼狱。他记得那些在黑暗中沉重飘舞的天使翅膀。他张开双臂丢下宝剑，为他的兄弟姐妹们提供错误的希望，然后Michael的宝剑刺入他兄弟的胸膛里，撕裂那颗闪亮的晨星。他在那个时候，终于看到Sam眼睛里那一份短暂的释然。伤痕奇异地从Sam的肩胛骨穿过，斩断了他和Lucifer翅膀之间的连接。  
那就是战争的结束了。当他的弟弟摔进空中那团蒸腾中的气体，掉进火焰融成的湖泊中的时候，Dean只能又一次无助地倒在沙地里。那是深渊地狱，没有灵魂可以从那里重生，即使是魔鬼。花哨的黑色翅膀漂浮在湖面上。Lucifer从此再也没有出现过，但Sam出现了，他穿越了尸体燃烧成的灰尘的屏障，投向他哥哥的怀抱。  
Dean闭上眼睛，感谢Michael和上帝宽恕了他的兄弟，直到他听到Sam的声音。  
“我们在这里做什么，Dean？”Sam问道，紧紧地搂住了他的兄长，这让Dean喘不过气来。Sam的目光移向了那片沸腾肮脏的湖泊。他放开了他的兄弟，从地上抓起了一把沙砾，全神贯注地盯着那些奇怪的颗粒从他的手指间流淌出来，然后混在岸上其它的沙砾里。“我们在哪？”  
这是最后一次，Dean对上帝以及其它无论什么人的援手表达感激。  
大多数人发现他们是Sam和Dean的时候，都会告诉Dean，这是上帝的力量，上帝的青睐和保护，才让他变得强大，使他取得最终的胜利。这使世界得到拯救且重获新生。但Dean在那个肮脏的湖边时就放弃了这个观点。他相信这是被关押在战争中的Sam努力抗争得来的，Sam很清醒，他的自我控制让恶魔的力量得以压制。即使没有任何人相信他的兄弟，Dean也会相信。  
“没找到东西！”Sam从灌木丛后面大叫道，“我得再走远点。”  
“别走太远，”Dean说，他没有提高声音；Sam能听到他，“天快黑了。”  
“好吧，”Sam嚷道。Dean摇了摇头，没有人能在发出这么大的声音之后还能捕猎成功，但Sam是个例外。  
这是世界末日之后的新开端。大多数人叫它：开始。但Dean总是更加倾向于称之为结束。第一年，地球仍然被笼罩在黑暗当中。灰尘透过空气扩散，掩盖住了天空。土地仍然是厚实而光滑的，软绵绵地被踩在脚下。黑暗统治着这个星球，气候以天、甚至是小时为单位变化着。没有季节。海水沸腾着往模糊的空气中喷出乌黑的蒸汽，又在第二天被牢牢冻住。没有任何植物和野生动物在战斗中幸存下来，部分一知半解的人类活了下来，他们没有东西吃，但是可以从废弃的房屋和商店里寻找一些腐烂的食物耐以维生。唯一的光源是电池几乎耗尽的手电筒发出的光束，而这光芒照亮了斑驳的土地。  
Dean花了整整一年穿越地球上被炭化的土地，他的弟弟在后面紧跟着。大多数时间，他们都选择航海。当他们在大陆上时，水总是不可预测的，但他们漂浮在水面上的时候，她会很平静。不论他们的木筏有多大。Dean逐渐学会了观测海浪，他的弟弟划船。Sam似乎从来都不会感到疲倦；Dean尝试着做他的那份，但他最终都不得已放弃了，他看着Sam挺起胸膛握住桨……因为完成了任务而浑身闪闪发光。  
第一年是无望、凄凉而悲伤的。他们遇到的人类都充斥着迷茫和恐惧。Dean没有什么可以帮他们的，除了计时。他总是可以记得确切的日期。当光明回来，将时间的轮回切割成白天和黑夜的时候。人们终于开始有点欣喜。  
Dean没有。他仔细清洗着Sam玩过泥土的手掌。他轻声训导着他，让他不要把那些微小的玻璃碎片或者是陶器和塑料紧握在手里。  
Dean照顾着他的兄弟。  
第二年，阴霾消散了，人们头顶上又重新出现了蓝色的天空。空气变得干净而清新，闻起来就像是生命和新生的味道。他们那时候碰到了一小队人，他们当中有人说，这洗刷后的天空就是天堂给予世人宽恕的标志。他们在毁灭的时代留下的恶劣灰尘中手触前额。笑容又重新回到了人们脸上，人类搬进了栖息地并在那里分享着彼此的物资，庆祝着自己的生存。  
Dean不认为那是宽恕。那些火焰和热气，被夷为平地的陆地和消逝的生命。Dean时常想起这个，他想到他留下的那些毁灭性的灾难。在那之后，他就没有再次见过Bobby，或者是别的猎人们。据他目前所知道的，已经没有什么需要他们去捕猎的了。  
到了第三年，Dean的手表停止了转动。他继续依靠着太阳细数那些流逝的时光。他在自己的前臂上划下伤痕为每一天的曙光做下记录，并在一个月过去之后换一只手臂。当他准备再次重新开始的时候，第一只手臂就已经完全痊愈了。  
他的皮肤上没有留下任何痕迹，不管那蚀刻有多深。Dean在他们早些日子的旅途中发现了自己新的能力，他不小心在一些松散的碎石上踩空了，滑下了一个陡峭的山崖，尖锐的石头几乎粉碎了他左大腿上的皮肤，而当他把树苗从他的腹股沟附近挖出来的时候。鲜红的血液喷溅在了他自己的心口上。Dean小心翼翼地跨过那些陡峭而坚硬的岩石，试图在一个凸起的岩壁上止血，他想试试它能不能支撑住他。而奇迹发生，它做到了。  
他衣衫褴褛，蜷起身子紧张不安地喘息，从他失血的速度来看，这是Dean那时所能做到的一切，最大限度地保持身体的基本机能。他挣扎着沿着悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠只有六英寸宽的岩架——这让他又下滑了一点，血淋淋的手指死死抠住粗糙凸起的岩石，费力地回到了垂直的悬崖上，他几乎都坚信，这次受伤就是他的末日。他确定他正在走向死亡，只能把Sam留在这新生之地。但当他终于爬出峡谷的时候，他伤口的出血已经停止了。Dean发现了他的兄弟正跪在他面前，呼吸困难，喃喃自语着想要接近他，给他安慰。而在那之后的几天内，Dean的皮肤就恢复如初。  
Dean每天早晨都会加深他的伤口，不仅仅是创造出新的，也让那些旧的伤口变得更加深刻一些，这样他才能保证它们可以在他的手臂上停留足够久的时间，以等待下一个黎明的出现。  
他们走过第三年，大水消散，陆地占据了更多的领土。根据他的计算，到了四月份的时候，植物就开始发芽、追寻着天空的踪迹。草木茂深花朵锦簇。在末日后人类第一次收获到了新鲜的食物，他们开始耕种土地。他们庆祝第一个丰收的秋天，并且继续向上天祷告。  
但Dean没有，他不再祷告了，在相当长的一段时间内，他都没有什么可感激的。  
Sam就在这时候回来了，他穿过灌木丛，双手拿着一只死狐狸，摇摇晃晃地慢慢跑过来。“你最喜欢的，Dean！”他宣称着。  
“是的，谢谢Sam。”Dean咧嘴一笑。这不是他最喜欢的，甚至都称不上是喜欢。狐狸的毛皮很厚，皮紧紧包裹在肉上，它的肉几乎是全硬的。他更喜欢兔子，或者甚至是松鼠。  
“点火吧，”Dean说着，他的双手又垫在了脑后，双脚交叉着，“如果火不那么旺的话，肉就会烤的很好吃。”  
Sam喜欢做这些事情，而Dean很乐意让他开心。  
到了末世后的第四年，月亮和星星也回来了。起初只有一些细微的亮斑，稀稀疏疏地飞溅着划过夜空，但到了十二月，月亮就恢复了她的统治，而星星就会出现在那些没有月亮的黑夜之中。  
在那些夜晚，Dean总是带着Sam到外面去，他们对着天空中划过的流星许愿。Sam永远可以在堕落之前发现它们。  
Dean总是有一个相同的愿望。  
到了第五年，人类过去所遗留下来的食物几近耗尽，这时候大多数人才开始吃他们自己收获的，鱼儿重新出现在水中，飞鸟在天空里翱翔。人类开始做网和杆，重拾了钓鱼的技能。  
Sam非常擅长钓鱼。当他们到达一个新的定居点时，人们为他的技能而欢呼雀跃——在他们亲眼目睹到的时候。他可以凭空举起手掌，然后鱼就那样跃出水面掉在岸边的土地上，就像是自己乞求着被抓一样大喊着，“选我！选我！我是最好的！”  
人们害怕他们不能理解的东西，而Sam的能力很好地解决了这个。  
到了第六年的某个时候，一些大型动物就开始在陆地上招摇。而Dean目睹了第一个人类新生儿的诞生。乐观的情绪在大地上飘扬起来，人类定居下来开始繁衍他们的家庭。  
Sam非常喜欢那些婴儿。他们给了他笑容。大部分的时间他都会记得不要去抱他们，就那样看着那些新生命，但有时他会伸出一根手指抚摸着婴儿柔软的脸颊。婴儿们会抬起头看着他冲他咯咯地笑。而当他靠近的时候，大一点的婴儿喜欢抓住他的鼻子。他们不害怕。  
第六年是发生剧变的最后一年。现在，三十四年过去了。他们仍然在这个新生的地球上游荡，他和Sam。这听上去很有意义，他们一直都是流浪者。  
他们进入新的聚居地，找到新的工作，一旦人类发现了他们是谁，或者当麻烦找上来的时候，他们就选择离开。传说从未远离过。第一次，有人称他为“光明之子”，而有的人就用那种奇怪的严厉的眼神盯着他的兄弟，Dean这时候就会收拾好他们微薄的行李进行转移。Dean觉得他们可以游离在社会之外，这不会对他们的生存造成任何影响，但有的时候，他们只是需要一些交谈。这是那些小群体可以提供的，甚至是一个女性漂亮的身体曲线。  
脂肪嗞嗞地融化到火焰上，Dean坐起来，“看起来很棒，Sam。”他说。  
Sam咧开嘴笑了，“我做对了。先剥皮再彻底地清洗干净。”  
Dean点了点头给了他一个同样温暖的微笑。 “所以明天？”Sam开始询问道。Dean等了一分钟才等到他弟弟的下文，“我们明天就去见那些人类？那些孩子？”  
“是啊，”Dean说，“但是你得小心点。你记得这个，对吗？”  
Sam皱着眉头，他把木棍重新放进火焰里借助余烬继续烤着他们的食物，“记得什么？”  
Dean俯身过来，轻轻触碰着Sam的脸颊。他已经感受到一丝痒意顺着指尖爬上来。“不要触摸？还有不把任何人挪走，是吗？”  
“没错，”Sam使劲点了点头。Dean的额头几乎只是因为注视就多出了一道伤口，“我会好好表现的，Dean。我保证，我会做好这个。”  
“我知道你会的，Sam，我知道。”Dean重复着在进入新的人类聚居地之前的反复强调的同样的警告。  
那天晚上，他们一直等到木柴燃烧殆尽留下最后的灰烬。Sam溜到了Dean旁边，扯出自己的毯子盖住，“我会好好表现的，”他搂住他的兄弟，“我保证。”  
Dean沉溺在他兄弟的怀抱中，感知着他的力量，他埋进Sam的脖子絮絮低语，“我知道你会的，Sammy，我知道。”  
Sam轻松地将Dean翻过身来，他的脸颊靠在Dean的背后。Dean感受到了他毯子下的兴奋。  
“可以吗，Dean？”Sam轻轻在他耳边说。  
Dean扭动着身体，他的兄弟发出一声呻吟，“可以，Sam，没事的。”  
Dean累了。在一些本能的方面，Sam总是非常了解他，也知道不能问太多。取而代之的，他拉下自己的裤子，Dean做了相同的动作，他在Dean的双腿之间给予自己满足，一只手向前握住Dean的阴茎，配合着抽插的节奏上下撸动着，他的另一只手护住Dean的脑袋。  
Dean放任自己闭上眼睛，专心感受。  
这是Sam的另一项出色技能。当他们亲密地单独在一起的时候，Sam总是更有信心的那个。他们之间的这种新型关系在以前从来没有发生过，也不是在末世之后立刻就出现的。它发展在他们似乎永远没有终点的向前跋涉中。Dean陶醉于这些小插曲，这些保护欲几乎是过去的Sam留下来的唯一的东西，而这也是唯一能让Dean闭上眼睛收获到安全感的时候。  
“唔，就这样，”Dean呻吟着，在他兄弟的拳心里磨蹭着，挤压着自己的大腿，给予Sam他所需要的抚慰。  
Sam的呼吸变得急促起来，“Dean，我要……”  
“没事的，Sam，来吧，”Dean说着，他现在大喘着气。“再多一点就好，我可以和你一起射。”  
Sam的手掌更用力地挤压着Dean，他加快了速度，这些都是Dean现在所需要的。  
“噢！”Dean因为他的兄弟最后那几次使力而用力喘息着呻吟出声，这预示着他的释放。“没错，Sam，来吧。”他咕哝着，紧咬着牙齿让高潮淹没了自己。  
几分钟过去之后，他们的心跳终于放缓了下来。在他们开始之前，Sam把他的毯子垫在了身体下面。如果他们需要变得更暖和一点，就必须把Dean的翻过来盖在身上。  
“Dean？”Sam低声说。  
“嗯？Sam？”  
“跟我说说我们要去的地方吧。”  
“明天？这只是又一个定居点，Sammy，”Dean嘟囔着，因为高潮的余感而陷入困意，“去睡觉，这样我们明天就可以准备上路了。”  
“不是那个，”Sam嘀咕着，依偎着接近Dean把他圈得更紧，“那个好地方。某一天我们终将会到达的地方。”  
在Sam的拥抱中，Dean转过身来借助着火焰的余光尽可能地注视着他的弟弟。他拨开Sam额前汗湿的刘海。“你知道这个故事，Sammy。甚至到目前为止比我知道的更多，我确定。”  
“但是你讲的更好，”Sam给了他的兄弟一个灿烂的笑容，酒窝在两颊深陷，眼睛发出亮晶晶的光芒。即使是刚刚高潮，他也表现出了完全不同于嗜睡的Dean的活力。  
“好吧，好吧，”Dean轻轻拍了拍Sam的胸膛——那只离他有几英寸的距离。他清了清嗓子，压低声音，就像是小时候坐在床边给Sam讲睡前童话。“有一天我们会去一个好地方，Sammy。我们会定居，永远留在那里。” “告诉我这个，没人会再在乎我的力量。”Sam插话道。  
Dean笑了起来，他也有点激动了，“是啊，Sammy，没人会在乎你能再做什么。大部分时候，那里只有我们俩，只有你和我，但是当我们看到其他人的时候，他们都会是我们的朋友，都会是我们了解的人，而且你会记得他们所有。”  
“还有狗。我们会养一只狗，对不对，Dean？别忘了这个。”  
“你想要什么样的都行，”Dean说，他又轻轻地拍了拍他弟弟的胸口，转过身，让他的背靠上Sam熟悉而温暖的胸膛。他闭上眼睛，感受着强壮的手臂重新环上他，“那会是天堂，Sam，不管你想要什么，你都能得到它。”  
“天堂，”Sam低声说，似乎在尝试着咀嚼这个陌生的词语组合，“我想要这个。”  
“这是你应得的，兄弟，相信我，”Dean说，“现在去睡觉，明天将是漫长的一天。”  
“晚安，Dean，”Sam在Dean的脖子上磨蹭着，“天堂见。”  
“希望如此。”Dean低声说。他不敢大声说出这句话。但不管他的声音多轻，Sam总能听得到。

 

第二章

 

Dean醒过来的时候，太阳从天边冉冉升起。他爬起来四处寻找着他的兄弟。“Sam！”Dean大喊道。  
“到这儿来，Dean，”Sam的声音立刻从不远处传过来，Dean寻着这个声音来到池塘边。Sam的右手高举在空中，几十只鱼随着他手臂抬起的方向扑通扑通地落到岸上。Sam一只手抓起了两条最大的鱼。它们还在挣扎着试图吸引他的注意。在被放在火里烘烤之前，都不会知道是什么伤害了它们。Sam把剩下的鱼丢回池塘里，就像Dean教他的那样。“这里有很多鱼，我只拿走我们需要的。保证。鲈鱼，你最喜欢的。”  
Dean微笑着点头。实际上，他更喜欢鳟鱼。  
早餐之后，Dean掏出了他的刮胡刀，他一直把这个放在行李的最深处，用皮带卷紧系好，只为了这唯一的一个目的。他剩下的肥皂不足以给他们俩都打出泡沫，所以他让Sam先坐在水边的扁石头上，让他抬起头给他揉出细细的泡沫，然后用熟练的手法刮掉胡茬。在末世之后的这些年里，Dean真的学到了很多新东西。而其中之一是，当Sam的胡子被刮干净的时候，他就不会显得那么吓人了。  
Sam从不反对。他一动不动地乖顺地坐着，直到Dean认为他的脸已经刮干净为止。他紧闭着嘴唇，就像Dean告诉他的那样，甚至当Dean锋利的刀刃沿着他的喉咙刮下来的时候，他还保持着原位。 他们扑灭了火，回到坑坑洼洼的沥青马路上。Dean把他的行李扛在肩上，开始检查Sam的。水壶如常地挂在他的腰带上，Sam用左手拇指和食指轻轻拎起行李。Dean有时候会惊叹于他弟弟的能力，但他也为之担心。  
“这次会好的，对不对Dean？”Sam沉默了半个小时后问道，他永远都不能学会长时间保持安静。  
“是啊，这次一定会很好，”Deaan同意。他拍走一群飞过他脸上的飞虫，从嘴里吐出一只。灼热的阳光还没有驱散南方春天浓重的湿意，而这些昆虫就在这种天气下滋长。这是他们永远失去幸福之前遗留下来的小东西。“只要你记清楚规矩，所有的一切都会很好。”  
“我会记得的，”Sam保证道，他四处环顾着，声音不安地降低，“这里太安静了，Dean，给我讲个故事吧。”  
Dean笑了起来，他把行李往肩上推了推——他不能像Sam那样仅仅用两根手指就拿住它。行李是他的负担，他只能频繁地换着位置以减轻重量——然后开始讲故事。其实是哪个故事都无所谓。每个故事都被他讲了无数遍。  
“很久很久以前，有一个脾气暴躁的老头，名叫——”  
“Bobby！”Sam插话进来，他的笑容在脸上扩散开，就像他真的知道一样。  
“是啊，”Dean说。他盯着他兄弟的眼睛，“你记起他了？”  
Sam疑惑地看着他，“是啊，我记得那个故事，这次你能编一个不一样的吗？”  
“当然啦，伙计，”Dean瘪了瘪嘴，“那我告诉你另一个暴躁的老头和尊尼获加蓝方威士忌的故事怎么样？”  
Sam咧开嘴笑了，这是让Dean开始讲新故事的标志。作为一个人生的前三十年加起来的话都没有现在多的人，Dean确信他已经学会了怎么才能填补时光的沉寂。  
酷暑已经降临，热意在大地上弥漫，下午就要到来，而这会让凝固的空气变得更糟。每天的这个时候，至少所有的昆虫看上去就和完全消失了一样，但这可不是什么欣赏他被汗水浸透的衣料的好理由。Dean想，他们或许很快就又需要北上了。也许就在离开这次的定居点之后。夏天仍在拐角处徘徊，所以这是一年中最适合长途旅行的时候了。也许他们会朝着西北方走。短时期内他们还没有走过这条线路。  
“我准备好了，”Sam立即回答，露出了笑容。他向前迈了一步，用一只脚来探路。  
有一段时间，Sam很反感这个绰号。不，大多数时间，实际上。Dean摇了摇头。这些时光都已经消逝了。  
“你还记得规矩，对吗？”Dean不放心地打招呼道。  
Sam点点头。  
“那就告诉我一遍。”  
Sam看着他的哥哥，他眉头紧锁，头低垂下来微微摇晃着，“对不起，Dean。我尝试着回忆，我一整晚都在想这个。但是……我忘了。”他捋过自己的头发夹在耳后。  
Dean因为这个熟悉的动作而摇了摇头。它只是一种根深蒂固的习惯，他告诉自己，这不是他的Sam的回归。Dean早就已经放弃了这个想法，在几年前，或许是十几年前。  
“不碰婴儿，”Dean开始重复背诵。他的双脚陷入沥青路面间的污泥里。他扶住Sam的肩膀保持身体平衡。他试图把那些泥泞从靴子上摇掉。“不要挪动人类。不要挪动物品。”  
Sam点点头，他毫不费力地穿过这片泥泞的土地。哪怕没有低头看路他也没有踩失一脚。  
“重复一遍。”Dean坚持。  
“不碰婴儿。不挪动任何物品。我知道了，Dean。我保证。我会好好表现。”  
“我知道你会，”Dean回答说，他把一只手伸上去搭在他兄弟的脖子上。“你总是尽力做到最好，”他犹豫了一分钟，回望着他们这一天里走过的路，“你还记得回池塘的路吗，Sammy？”  
Sam把头转向他的哥哥，他的脚仍然踩在坚实的土地上。“没错，我记得。我们要回去吗？”  
“不，”Dean摇了摇头，“但是如果情况不妙，我让你跑，那里就是你要去的地方，好吗？”  
“当然，Dean，”Sam说，他的额头随着皱眉而出现浅浅的皱纹，“我还以为这回会是一个不错的地方。”  
“它是的，”Dean说，他轻轻地拍了拍他兄弟的肩膀，尽可能笑得笃定，“这只是一个后备计划。如果有什么麻烦的话，你就用最快速度跑回池塘。然后在那里等我。我会尽快和你汇合的。”  
“好吧，”Sam同意了，“池塘。麻烦。后备计划。我会记得的，我保证。”

* * *  
当他们通过那个手写的标牌指示进入“奥克维尔定居地”的时候，环境似乎发生了迅速的翻天覆地的改变。这里和外面几乎有着天壤之别。所有的东西都是光滑而洁净的。粗轧不平的道路在门口随着地形的改变戛然而止。这里甚至有一块木板上标注着人口数量：5571。这是他们到过的最大的几个聚居地之一。这对他和他的兄弟来说是件好事。这意味着这里有更多的人融入其中。  
他们脚下的道路光滑而平坦，这是一条相当宽阔的马路。花圃将其一分为二。道路两旁商店的木制招牌上刻着简单的雕刻和绘画。高大的树木形成的树荫覆盖在道路上空。那些树木让Dean想起在这块新大陆上所发生的一切。它们花了很多年的时间才生长成如今茂密旺盛的模样。  
Dean看到了一个向左转的指示牌，一条狭窄的小路映入眼帘，一些小木屋乱糟糟地挤在旁边，还有很多在它的尽头。哒哒的马蹄声响了起来：一辆马车正在逼近。他拉着他的兄弟躲到路边。越来越多的证据表明人类正在快速进步着。  
那个男人驾着两匹马经过他们身边的时候给了他们一个微笑。马车上装满了各种大大小小的箱子，上面用铅笔写着标签，有的是“Margie的世界最著名的肥皂”，还有别的一些，像是“Pamela小姐家完美的泡菜（Miss Pamela’s perfect pickles）”。  
这让Dean想起了以前的广告宣传，Dean想，把首字母大写可以让他们的观点表达得更鲜明：“Pamela小姐家非常完美的泡菜（Miss Pamela’s Perfect Pickles）”。这可以让它们在市场上取得更好的优势。  
这辆车停在了那几家商店前，马车上的男人跳了下去，抬起了那些“著名”的肥皂的箱子搬进其中一家。  
Dean摸了摸他的口袋，用手指摸索他们在上个定居点赚来的纸币，他希望斯普林格顿的货币在奥克维尔也可以通用。有一些定居点之间有相对其它更多的互动和交流，这两个地方只需要骑马几天就可以到。  
“我没找到我的，”Sam说，他的瞳孔随着轻轻拍着口袋的动作而放大，“我想我把它们弄丢了，Dean。”  
“该死的，”Dean抱怨着，随即懊恼地抚上额头。他一定把自己的担忧说出来了。他停下动作转过身面对着他的兄弟，把两只手搭在他的肩膀上，以制止Sam疯狂的找寻的动作，“放松点，Sam。你的在我这儿，你认为我会让你带那些现金吗？”  
他试图微笑——希望那看上去是富有安慰性的——或许也是放松的，他感觉到他弟弟的肩膀不再紧绷着，给了他一个微笑作为回报。同样的酒窝，同样的嘴角上翘的弧度，还有那些洁白的牙齿。但在这些之下，没有什么东西和以前一样了。  
他们跟着驾马者走进商店开始四处张望。店里坐着一个老妇人——好吧，大概是四十五岁到五十五岁之间，也许，但是在新世界的标准下可以称得上是个老人——她坐在柜台后面。银灰色头发编成一个辫子汇聚在脑后。她穿着简单朴素的宽松款式白衬衫，下身是一条棕色的工装裤。她给了他们一个短暂的微笑，然后注意力转回交易里。  
“我付不起那么多，”Dean听她这么说道。讨价还价已经成为了世界的新方式，“我会给你们十二块，还有一袋我丈夫的发酵米。”  
“他是怎么做到的？”那个交易商笑了，“我在这儿还没看到过。”  
“这是我们自己的小秘密，”她调皮地眨着眼，“现在，我们可以成交了吗？”  
“成交。”男人同意道。妇人从抽屉里抽出一叠钱递给交易商，交易商把钱塞进口袋的深处，然后把他带过来的那个箱子递给妇人。  
Dean忙于观察货架：有的放着食品，另外的一些摆着一些生活必需品。  
“先生需要什么？”老妇人从柜台的拐角处走过来加入他们。她的眼睛瞪大了，她把声音压低，“我记得你。我的眼睛现在看不清太远的东西，但只要靠近，我就可以清清楚楚地认出你来。”  
她在裤子上擦了擦自己的手，伸出来致以问候，“过的怎么样，计时者？从你上次来这里已经过了很久，但你看起来还是和上次一样。你们俩都是。”  
Dean感受到他胸腔之间的紧绷感随着这个称呼的出现而放松下来。这位女士是友好的那一类。大多数还记得他的人把他当成信仰来看待，称他为“救世主”，或者把他当成是上古传说中的人物，叫他“光明之子”。这些标签令他畏缩，逼迫他在麻烦找上门之前就离开。但是“计时者”并不会令他困扰。他在过去的四十年里，一直追踪着时间的轨迹，这是一个伟大的壮举，Dean为之骄傲。但和他的兄弟一起毁灭世界，不是。  
他握住了她的手，“Dean。我的名字是Dean。这是我的——这是Sam。”  
Sam连忙伸出手学着他哥哥的样子。他的眼睛在自己的手和Dean之间来回游移确保动作是正确的。Dean有些安慰地点了点头。  
“Beth，”妇人回答。笑意从她的脸颊弥散开来，她用手把头发向后抚平，“虽然我想我看起来和以前不一样了。你们需要什么吗？”  
Dean的手伸进口袋里摸出货币，Sam笑嘻嘻地做了同样的动作，但是他伸出来的手空空如也。“这个能用吗？”  
Beth微笑起来，“你不用付钱。不管你想要什么，它都是你的了。”  
Dean微微闭上眼睛缓缓地摇了摇头。他再次看向她逐渐稳住自己的呼吸，“听着，Beth。不是说我们不喜欢这个提议，但是我们已经太久没有自己赚到东西了。人总得有个目标，你知道？”他迅速扫视了店的内部，在心里做了评估，又叹了一口气，“Sam，他是个非常棒的渔夫。也许比你的十个人加在一起还要棒，他很努力。我不在身边的时候他不会说太多，但是他会认真倾听。他也强壮如牛。所以，如果你需要做一些体力劳动，他可以帮你。我们都可以。我能做任何你需要做的工作。这些年来我什么都做过了。”  
他停顿了一下，等着妇人插话，但她没有，所以他继续说道，“作为交换，我们需要一个可以稍微休息一会的地方，一些食物，也许一丁点必要的钱，还有……”  
当Dean发现Sam拿着一个贴着自制标签的瓶子走过走廊的时候，他就不再说话了。“你有汽水？你怎么弄到的？”Sam充满着敬畏地问道。他举起了瓶子轻轻地摇了摇，盯着那些从底部上升的微小气泡。“车上的人给了我们这个，有时候只要表现的足够好，他就会给我汽水。”  
“你一定喝过许多汽水，”Beth温柔的微笑着，她伸手拍了拍他光滑的脸颊，从他手中接过那个瓶子放回身后的架子上，然后在Sam皱眉之前拿了一个新的、不会摇晃的递给他。“这是Clark的秘密中的另一个。你想要吗？”  
“是啊。”Sam放松地呼出一口气。他的笑容又回到了脸上，酒窝加深了。  
“多少钱？”Dean打断道。  
“我会把它算在你第一周的工资里，”Beth回答说，毫不费力把架子摆整齐，“Jesse回来之后，家里没有地方给你们住了，但是你们可以在后面的储藏室里打地铺，那儿有足够的空间。Clark在河上工作，他每天都负责在那里捕鱼。Sam如果喜欢的话可以在那里工作。“  
Sam用力地点了点头，Beth咧嘴一笑，递给他一瓶汽水，“留在这儿帮我，Dean，如果你需要工作的话。”  
“喝慢点，Sam，”Dean看到瓶子里的水面迅速下降的时候说道。他转身看向妇人，“谢谢，Beth。那简直棒极了。”  
“Mom！”一个很大的声音在门口哀嚎着传进来，“学校太烂了！我为什么不能和Dad一起工作？”  
一个四英尺高的小东西像风一样从他们面前扫过去，停在了妇女前面。他的衣服和Beth的很像，除了没有整齐绑在前面的系错的纽扣。蓬乱的棕色头发大部分都被藏在一个古老破旧的纽约扬基队的棒球帽下面。当他转身从架子上拿起一个瓶子时擦过了Dean的肩膀。  
“把那个放下来！”Beth严厉地命令道，从他的手掌心把饮料瓶撬下来，“晚餐之后你才可以喝饮料，而且只能喝一瓶。Jesse，这是Sam，那边那个人是Dean。他们会为我们工作一段时间。”  
那个大男孩的注意力终于落到了他们身上。他的眼神沿着Beth指过去的手先看向Dean，然后他的目光落在了Sam脸上。“你很高。”他喃喃地说，瞳孔因为惊讶而放大了。  
Sam立刻蹲下来，他制造出的咚的声音让Dean畏缩了一下。“嗨，Jesse，”他伸出手停在一个离胸腔只有几英寸的尴尬的角度，“我是Sam。我喜欢你的帽子。”一个笑容占满了他的脸，他歪着头用自己的方式打量着这个孩子。  
男孩小心翼翼地摇了摇头。  
Dean笑了，“别担心，Jesse。Sam自己都是个小孩子，一直都是。”  
男孩更起劲地摇了摇头。但他的谨慎看起来减少了。  
“所以，学校有什么不好的？”Dean问道，他靠在身边的架子上，很高兴发现它很坚固。  
“Margie小姐什么都不懂！”Jesse听到这个话题就立刻打开了话匣子，“她说这个世界是四十年前才建立的。就连我都比她知道的多。”  
“做肥皂的那个Margie？”Dean问道。  
“你怎么知道？”男孩好奇地问道。  
“我会读心术，孩子，”Dean说道，他扬起眉毛和男孩眼神接触着，然后笑着耸了耸肩，“这是你在学校会学到的东西。你只需要在那里学习，而不必为他们的宏伟计划买账。”  
Jesse垂下头，忽然安静了下来，更像是Dean咬了他一口，而不是温和的取笑。Dean皱着眉头；这不应该是像Jesse这么大的孩子的正常反应。他总是和小孩们相处的非常好。  
“Jesse，你有作业吗？”Beth打断了他们的对话。  
“没有，女士。我在历史课上做完了。历史都是胡说八道。”Jesse说道，他看起来非常强硬。Dean很高兴可以听到这个。  
“嘘！”Beth要求着，“小心说话！既然没有任何功课要做，你可以带Sam去河里，把他介绍给Cl——介绍给你爸爸。”  
“遵命，女士，”Jesse轻松地同意了，“我能在那之后去玩吗？”  
“当然啦，记得在晚饭之前回来。”  
男孩抓住Sam的手把他向前拽，直到Sam站起来，这就好像他们是认识了很久的朋友，“来吧，Sam。我会教你怎么做。”  
“我可以去吗，Dean？”Sam在被拉向门口时这样问Dean，而Dean也不想做除了点头表示同意之外的任何事。  
门砰的一下关上了，现在Dean单独和Beth待在一起。自从离开上一个定居点之后，这是Sam第一次离开Dean的视线。斯普林格顿没那么友好。 “Sam，把他放下来！”Dean记得他在斯普林格顿最后一个晚上时对他兄弟的警告。那是那个男人应得的，被置于一个脚底离地面两英尺的地方。但Dean让他的弟弟不要做这个。他们参与了邪恶的争斗。他们会为此付出代价。  
“Dean，”Sam抱怨着，“他很坏，非常坏。”  
“我知道他很坏，Sam，但这不是你应该管的事情。”Dean抬起头试图盯着那个一直在墙上挣扎着扭动的男人，但是没有成功。  
“总有人该做这个，”Sam坚持着，“他是小偷。他在那个女士回来之前偷了她的东西。没人可以偷窃。特别那不是他该偷的东西。”  
Sam是正确的。这是新世界，一个更坦诚的世界。没有人被允许去玷污它。但他们不是警察。他们甚至都不再是猎人了。解决一切问题不是他们的工作。  
而且那些他们遇到的怪物——每年大概出现两三个——甚至都不再拥有那些超自然的力量。他们都是人类，留着鲜红的血液，皮肉附骨，当胸口被利器刺入时就会死亡。曾经没有那么多，但他们的数量看起来在逐年增长。  
“让他下来，Sam！”Dean吩咐道，他的声音低沉而嘶哑，他用着那种他知道Sam一定会遵从的语调。那人立刻就滑到了地板上。在Dean走上前帮助他之前，男人恢复了行动能力，他尖叫着跑出小屋，宣告魔鬼仍存于世。  
于是这一切让他们重新开始上路了。让他六英尺半的弟弟保持低调很难，而当他泄露出自己的能力时，就更难了。在末世之后，人类不再相信任何不平常的东西。拥有特异功能的人不复存在。没人相信超自然的能力。甚至都没有魔术师试图诱骗人们猜测硬币的正反面。而不经接触把一个成年男子丢进房间里甚至钉在墙上，这绝对超过了作为一个普通人的范畴。  
他们在那一天逃跑了。Dean花了最短的时间抓住了他半满的行李袋系在腰带上，用衬衫的下摆遮住。现在没人有枪了；据他所知，Colt是唯一的那把。甚至那些记得枪长什么样子的人们几乎也已经逝去了。尽管如此，Dean还是尽最大努力掩盖它的痕迹。  
“准备好开始工作了吗？”Beth的问题让他从思绪里抽离出来。  
“当然，”Dean摇了摇头把那些东西清理干净，露出了一个懒洋洋的微笑，“我该从哪开始？”  
“告诉我今天是几号。”Beth说，她从抽屉里放钱的地方拿出一张纸。Dean瞥了一眼发现它是一个临时的日历。  
“你先告诉我。”他露出了一个得意的笑容。当他开始传播知识的同时，人们就重拾了这项技能，但是大多数人还是承认他为他们做了这些。  
“这是2050年的5月28号。”  
“答对了！”Dean竖起大拇指对她眨了眨眼，“你已经学会了计时。”  
“你知道人类称这四十年为救赎年：拯救之年。”  
“是啊，”Dean轻轻哼了一声，“我听说过这个。”  
“然们说上帝派来Michael，光明之子，来保护那些值得拯救的人。”  
“他们错了，”Dean打断了。“上帝和这个无关，至少这次无关。Michael派了他自己来到地球上，而且这和救赎无关。他不关心我们。他只关心如何毁灭他的兄弟。”  
Beth沉默了一会，然后小心翼翼地盯着Dean，“他成功了么？”  
“是的，”Dean轻轻叹了一口气，“他成功了，而且他做的该死的好。”

 

 

第三章  
“你要把这个放在哪儿？”Dean咕哝道。他弯下腰把一袋近五十磅的粮食扛到了肩膀上。Sam能做得更好，但他却在忙于捕鱼。有时候这看上去并不太公平。然后Dean就想起Sam抬起头盯着那些星星并问他它们来自哪里时的样子，他是怎么弄丢那些Dean给他打包带上的午餐，以及如何忘掉他们以前的事情，Dean就会停止那些对自己抱歉的情绪。  
他们已经在奥克维尔呆一周了。他们在这儿过的不错。这是Dean有过的最棒的一段经历了，好吧，是指这四十年里。  
“丢在那里就好，”Beth说着，朝着那堆摆着一模一样袋子的方向歪了歪头，“这讲得通，对吧？”  
“没错，很抱歉。”Dean倾身向前从肩上把麻袋丢下去。  
在他准备开口说点其它的事情的之前，Beth递给了他一瓶饮料。  
“这是什么？”Dean把杯子举到眼睛的高度，怀疑地瞪视着它模糊不清的标签。  
“这是Clark自己酿的酒。我们可不经常和别人分享这个。”她把斜对角的高脚凳挪到了自己旁边，Dean愉快地坐下了。  
他把手放松地搭在他们中间的柜台上，灌下了一大口酒。然后他喷出酒呛咳起来，“该死的！这是假酒！”  
“好吧，我猜你可以这么称呼它，”Beth笑了起来。她从Dean手上拿过了酒杯抿了一小口，然后迅速用袖子擦了擦嘴唇，“或者我得说，你简直逊爆了。”  
“噢，当然不！”Dean发出嘶嘶的声音，他把玻璃杯从Beth手中抢过来喝掉剩下的，他尽最大努力抑制着咳嗽，试图跟上Beth的酒量。“从不是个轻量级，现在也不会是，”他拍了拍胸膛加快吞咽的速度，“哇啊！”他呼出一口气。  
“还不错，是吗？”Beth笑了，“在漫长的搬运工作之后，这正是你所需要的。”  
“我们搞定了？”Dean疑惑地抬起头。  
“是的，亲爱的。你可以下班了。”她转过身来关上门，然后开始倒第二杯酒，“这杯全都归你了。”  
“所以，”Beth说。  
Dean抬头盯着自己的玻璃杯。事实上，几口一解决他就已经沉溺其中了，而他现在正欣赏着胃里奔腾的烧灼感。他挑起一边眉毛，依旧保持着沉默，漫不经心地摇晃着手里的杯子。  
“所以，你为什么不会变老呢？”Beth问道，她的语速很快，这让Dean花了一点儿时间来理解她的问题。  
他耸了耸肩，“不知道。我们的合同里可没有这一项。”  
他敲了敲还剩下一些酒的杯子，然后把它倒满。他甚至没有费心去看。  
Beth追问道，“你会死吗？”她的声音压得很低。  
“不知道，”Dean坦白说。他轻轻地笑出声，晃着满满的酒杯，似乎是在专注地研究它，“我有Sam，所以我不会尝试。”他从腰带上拉出Colt轻轻放在他们之间的桌子上，这样她就会知道他意非伤害。他冲它的方向点点头，“如果说有什么能做到的话，就只有这个了。”  
“所以你还没准备好？”Beth尽量让她的问题变得简短和直击要点。Dean欣赏这一点，也因此多给了她一点信任。  
“你记得以前的事情吗？或者你的年龄够不够去回忆它们中的任何一部分？”他问道。  
Beth点点头，又谨慎地喝了一口酒，“有一些，”她承认，“但不是特别多。末日之后发生的那些事几乎磨灭了所有过去的事物。但我记得这是什么。”她冲着枪颔首示意。  
Dean用两根手指上下缓慢抚摸着枪出神。他用食指摸索着上面的五芒星，然后开口，“这把枪是特别的。它能杀死所有东西。好吧。绝大部分的。”他坐了回去，想起他试图用Colt杀死的最后一个东西。Lucifer只花了几分钟就夺走了它，然后把Dean丢到一棵树上，就像Dean刚刚把麻袋丢在那堆东西里一样。它失效了。  
“问题在于，只剩下一颗子弹了。”  
“所以你没有准备好。”Beth得出结论。  
“不是这么说，”Dean紧抿着嘴唇啜了一口酒，“只是没有准备好孤独离开。”  
他们安静地坐了几分钟，又喝了一杯酒，然后互相看了一眼直到Dean似乎不能再忍受这份沉静。这可不寻常。从这么多年的阅人经验上来讲，这几乎是他第一次失手的时候。  
就在这个不恰当的时候。前门砰地一声打开了，猛地撞到它背后的墙上，一个矮小精悍的男人走了进来。他的头发比Dean的要短，几乎剪的接近头皮，只有侧面稍长一点的头发显示出他头发的实际颜色：很深的巧克力棕。这是一个海军风格的发型，但这个世界不再有军人了。而他邋遢的胡子还有遍布周围的灰色斑点破坏了他的军事外观。  
“他在哪？！”那人逼问道，他双手抱胸双腿分开站立。他的姿势迫使Dean把高脚凳向背后挪了挪并抬起脚来。  
“坐下，Owen，”Beth批评道，她的语调听起来就像是Dean第一次和她一起工作的时候，“你不可以直接走进来提要求。早在六年前，你就丧失了这个权力。”  
那人大吼了起来。真正意义上的咆哮着。他的衣服和Beth有很大的不同。Dean在过去跋涉过足够多的栖息地，他知道每个栖息地的衣物都别具特色。有一些是依靠捡来的褴褛衣物，而不是学习自己制作。而另一些人通过挖掘废墟寻找残存的技术，对纺织技术进行改进和翻新。他和Sam去过一些有打字机，甚至是数钞机的定居点。  
在爱荷华，一个定居点里甚至有一个由搜刮来的各种零件组装成的可以正常使用的印刷机。Sam的手指划过那些浮雕字母，墨水把他的手染成漆黑。在老犹他州，他们看到了真正意义上的织布机。Dean不确定它们是不是来自过去，或者有人从废墟里挖出了如何建造和使用它们的书。但他认为它们产生于末日之后，它们看起来真的非常土气，这是绝对不是二十一世纪制造出来的。这是犹他州，所以……但无论如何Dean能理解，不同的聚居地会有不同的风格。  
这个人的裤子上布满了极其不搭的斑点条纹，看起来就像是北方的林地。青灰色和深灰色的斑点从他的肩膀和胸部交织而过，它可能曾经是黑色的。他的靴子一定是在新世纪后从过去的某个军事掩体里掠夺而来。人类应该还不会做这种钢质护趾、带有花边和系带的战靴。毕竟，这只是新生后的第四十年。就连马车都可以算作是一个巨大的进步。  
Dean低头看了看自己寒酸而破旧的靴子，皮质从表层剥离，没剩下什么了。而他担心它们掉的更多，在他和Sam冒险走过更多路的时候。他不知道它们还能在他的鞋面上呆多久。  
“我不在乎，”男人说，他转过头去，视线盯向Dean的眼睛，“他是我的孩子。现在我来了。我想见他。”  
“我也很高兴见到你，Owen，”Beth的语气平静下来，她慢慢站起身来，双手撑住桌子，“我不是在拒绝你的拜访，我只是想确定你不会把他带走。我不会丢弃他，至少现在不会。”  
“当然不！”Owen喊道，“我在这儿做一点生意。我这里有不少好木材，库存丰富，为建筑做好了准备。我想要一些鱼和野味——至少可以帮我过冬。北方现在太干了，动物们几乎不见踪迹——没什么可供打猎的了。到晚春的时候。渔夫们都带着空空的袋子回来。所以我在到处寻找充足的存粮。只是经过这儿的时候，突然有点想见见那个男孩。”他把双臂放到身体两侧，以减少自己侵略性的姿态。  
Dean做了同样的动作。  
“Jesse，”Beth说，“他叫Jesse。你想见他的话，得先记住这个。”  
“我知道他的名字！”Owen不受控制地吼了起来。他摇摇头，朝门口走去，“就只是告诉我我能在哪儿找到他，我没有太长时间。”  
“再晚点，他会去河边。那男孩喜欢钓鱼，而且他很擅长这个。几乎在所有可以自由支配的时间都跟着Clark。”Beth的笑容中浮现出一丝自豪，Dean忍不住冲她眨眨眼以示支持。  
Owen嘟哝着表示感谢，然后沿着他走过来的路出去，他的靴子重重地擦过木地板。  
“所以，”一等到门哐了几下才最终关上，Dean张开嘴，他听到Owen在地上拖动的脚步声朝着码头去了。他决定打破这份令人不安的沉默，“Jesse不是Clark的儿子？”  
Beth笑着坐回了她的高脚凳上，Dean也坐了回去。“总是这么直接，是吗？”  
“我想我们都这样。”Dean反驳说。  
她点点头继续说，表情变得更加严肃了，“我想你可以认为他现在是Clark的孩子了。当然了，也是我的，对于这件事来说。他是个好孩子，可能有一点调皮，但他是好孩子。我认为自己一直和这些小家伙们很要好，自从我的小妹妹走了，而她的丈夫，Owen，”她冲着门的方向颔首，“娶了另一个女孩，一个别的定居点我们都不认识的女孩。她想要一个自己的家庭。反正Owen是这样说的，他把四岁的儿子丢在了我的店里，转身走开，甚至没有回头看。他去了那个女孩所在的地方。谁会这么做？”  
Dean迅速地抬起头。  
“很抱歉，”她喃喃地说。  
他举起一只手咧嘴笑了，“不，没关系。我和Sammy？我们不一样，我们只是不适应。”  
“看起来你做的很好，”Beth回答说，她暂停了一会。Dean等待着，等着这个尖锐的女人问出憋了近一个星期的问题。他为此做了充分的准备，“但是Sammy，他做的不好，对吗？”  
“比他过去已经好很多了，”Dean又喝了一大口酒。混浊的啤酒现在可以更顺利地滑下胃道……它有一点点抵抗的倾向，就Dean所担心的那样。但这让谈话变得更简单了一些，或者说，它至少给了他一个这么说的理由，“有一段时间我甚至都不能让他做出正常的行为。Sam很强壮，非常强壮。在过去的二十年，不，可能更久，让他理解他的触碰的能量是很难的一件事。他现在好多了。”  
和人谈谈很好，倾诉，Dean认为，但是他实在是不应该谈起他兄弟的力量。这太过了，可能这是他能给出的最大信任了。保持独处是他的任务。这总是。  
每天晚上他们躺在储藏室的地板上，盖上毛毯并把它们裹紧，然后在每一个他们醒过来的早晨，Dean都会对他弟弟重复相同的话：别碰婴儿，不要把任何人移走。到目前为止，Sam似乎都做到了这些。好吧，至少没有人站出来声称有奇迹发生，或者说魔鬼们曾经在奥克维尔工作。  
“他总是……像现在这样吗？”  
Dean轻笑出声，“不，他和所有人一样敏锐。比大多数人都聪明。至少比我聪明。”  
“然后呢——”  
“Mom！”Jesse闯进那个挂着关门标志的门。这是短短几分钟内第二个忽视它的人了。Beth可能需要一个更好的标识。  
男孩仍然戴着那顶洋基帽，歪在一边，这让Dean联想到了90年代早期的那些说唱歌手，“快出来，快来看Sam都抓到了什么！”  
Dean冲到了门口，Beth紧紧跟在他几步之后。他跨入初夏的阳光径直走向他的兄弟。Sam的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，他的眼睛发出闪亮的光芒。他额头上的刘海浸满了汗水，看起来就像是刚刚淋浴完出来，他很开心。他冲着那个满载着三个大概能装50加仑油的木桶挥着手，“看吧，Dean！”他宣称着。当Dean靠近时，Sam轻轻推了推他兄弟的肩膀。他压低声音弯下腰凑过来，“别担心，Dean，我表现很好。我用了渔网，它们就都跳进去了。”  
“有人看见吗？”Dean低声说。  
“就只有Jesse。你真应该看看，Dean，他的眼睛比我在生日的时候瞪得还要大！”  
“你还记得你的生日？”Dean盯着他的弟弟。  
“是啊，Dean。我记得我所有的生日。今年你送给我一本书。一本特别的书。还给我带了一个蛋糕。那是草莓的，上面还有白色的冰淇淋。那真是太棒了。去年，在我们吃蛋糕之前你带我去游了泳。我也很喜欢那个。”  
“你记得，”Dean轻声说，“你真的记得。”  
“Dean，看！”Jesse拉住了他的袖子，“超级新鲜，它们甚至还在活蹦乱跳。”  
Dean掀起了第一个桶上面的盖子；那里有足够的水来装这些巨大的猎物。  
“Sam超级棒！”男孩大叫着，他的声音中有青春的气息在跳动，“他是个了不起的渔夫！”  
“是啊，他真的很棒，”Dean模仿着他的语气说道，“我打赌他现在已经累坏了。”  
“不，我不这么认为。他从来都不会累。”  
这确实是真的。这个孩子敏锐的观察力超出了Dean应该喜爱的范围。“不过，”他说，“我要带Sam进去。”  
Jesse的笑容凝固了。“他还好吗？他不会有麻烦的，对吗？他真的很棒，你知道。但他总是担心自己表现的不好。”  
Dean皱了皱眉，Jesse与生俱来的天性让他接纳了Sam，包括他所有的优点和缺点。“他很棒？”Dean提示着，他想得到更多的信息。  
“是啊，”Jesse毫不费力地笑了笑，“他记得他把他的午饭放在哪儿了，而且他也没碰那些婴儿。为什么他不能碰婴儿？”  
“他很强壮，Jesse，”Dean解释说，他把手轻轻搭在男孩的肩膀上，他弯下身子。尽管他看起来从来都不老，但有的时候他自己会这么觉得。“非常强壮。而且在他兴奋的时候他从来都不知道怎么保持温柔。或者是他害怕的时候。我不想让他伤到任何人。”  
Jesse用肩膀撞了撞Dean的小腹，这让Dean咕哝着退出一两步。男孩把他的帽子转过来遮住自己的眼睛。“你在开玩笑，对吗？他是一只大型狗狗，他在高兴的时候才会兴奋，而且在他表现的很好的时候才会激动。”  
“你怎么这么聪明？”Dean对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“告诉过你我不需要上学了！”Jesse在空中挥舞着手臂向小镇的广场跑去。他的声音随着他跑远的步伐而消失了。“钓到了一周所有需要的鱼。我自由了！！！”  
“Sammy，你还好吗？”Dean推了推他的弟弟。他伸出一只手抚摸着Sam的背，舒缓那里的紧绷感。  
“我很好，Dean。真的很好。Jesse，他很厉害。他能把鱼饵丢进水里，然后从水里拉出一条鱼，他甚至不需要看。他总是知道在哪儿放线。”  
“我确定他知道，伙计。你累了吗？准备回储藏室吗？”Dean指了指那个方向，打心眼里希望他弟弟能听取这个意见。  
“不累，”Sam说，他的声音压低了，“但我准备和你躺在一起。”  
“是啊，Sam，”Dean低声说，他靠得更近了。他喜欢Sam现在的样子，坚强而自信，“我敢肯定你总是为此做好了准备。”

“他在哪？！”Owen骤然的声音让他们所有人都沉默了。那个男人走向Beth，瞟了一眼Clark，然后又说了一遍，“你说他会在河边的。但他不在。我没什么时间了。他在哪儿？”  
Clark拦住了他的去路，让他无法靠近Beth。他很高，几乎比Owen高一个头，但是就像一根芦苇杆那么瘦。Clark的态度平静而轻松，而他的话听上去很有思想。这瞬间就赢得了Dean的尊重，他并不经常会在这么短的时间内喜欢上一个人，但是Clark听起来可靠而公平。  
“放松，Owen，”Clark警告说。他饱经风霜的手抵住了那个矮小男人的胸膛，轻推以让他停下来，“我们早些时候就占用了他的时间。那个男孩现在和他的朋友出去玩了。他需要他自己的时间。”  
“但不是我在这儿的时候。”Owen吼道。  
Clark弯下腰拔出一根很长的草，把它衔在唇间。他站了起来，可能和Sam一样高，他缓缓地摇了摇头——没有把自己的手从Owen身上挪动一丝半毫。Clark脸上那些些微凝固的笑容是Dean能看到的唯一改变。  
“你对他来说什么都不是，Owen。别假装你是。”  
“我是他父亲！”Owen叫道，推开了Clark的手，但它们纹丝不动。Clark比他看起来的瘦弱身形要强壮很多，至少他很坚定。  
“不，”Clark笑了，“你在过去六年里没有履行过任何作为父亲的义务。但是你可以做他的朋友，如果你喜欢的话。或许你更努力一点，一个叔叔也是有可能的。”  
Owen退后了。他看向了那辆马车，然后朝那个方向又走了几步，“这不可能。没人能在一天里抓到这么多鱼。你是怎么做到的？”  
Clark淡淡地摇了摇头，“这对我们来说是一个丰收的季节。我们要留足够的食物过冬。很遗憾你在斯普林格顿做的不是那么好。”  
Dean的眼神挪开了。他转过身把脸对着他的兄弟，尽力挡住那些射向Sam的视线，然后挟着他慢慢走向商店，“快走，Sammy。”他喃喃地说。  
“我现在就得走了。我想在我走之前看看这个孩子。而你将会对你的这些话忏悔，老东西。”这是Dean听到的Owen的最后一句话。他把他的弟弟推进那个写着“Beth的日用杂货店”的牌子的门。这是过去的一周里他说服她挂上去的。 “Sammy，发生什么事了？”Dean问道，他的声音近乎耳语。一等到他们走进了储藏室，他就用门闩锁上门。  
“那很棒，Dean！”Sam宣称着，睁大眼睛，连酒窝也加深了，“我只是捕了鱼，没做别的事情，而鱼就刚好跳了进来。”  
“你用了你的力量，对吗？”Dean责问道。  
“就一会，”Sam诡秘地靠下来。“没人看得到，甚至Jesse都没有。我表现的很好，Dean，我保证。”  
Dean叹了一口气，”我知道你做的很好，Sammy。你总是尽全力。”他摊开毯子铺在羽毛垫子上，这是Beth给他们找来的。他把自己的毯子垫在了下面，因为Sam的毯子更好，而他不想让它被那些羽毛上的细刺扎破。他坐了下来，拍了拍旁边的位置。  
Sam慢慢地走过来，他露出了一个调皮的笑容。他坐在了他兄弟身边，用自己布满肌肉的手臂把Dean推到那个柔软的垫子上。Sam用他充满魔力的手操纵着Dean双腿并拢地躺下来，自己坐在他的大腿上。“可以吗，Dean？”他问道，他的语调正是Dean所迫切渴望听到的。  
Dean本来准备谈一谈，但是很明显他的兄弟有其它的想法，“是啊，Sam。这很完美。”  
Sam笑了笑，拽着他哥哥的裤子，直到Dean自己松开了系带，抬起屁股让Sam把它拉下来。  
“小心点，Sam。”Dean警告说。  
Sam退到了更远的地方，然后缓慢而有目的性地俯下身子。他全程盯着他哥哥的眼睛观察着他的反应。他的嘴唇擦过Dean硬挺的阴茎的头部，“嗯……我会的，我保证。”他笑了笑，然后把他的哥哥吞进去。  
Dean呻吟出声。Sam没有理解他的意思，但这并不是一个开始演讲的好时机。他闭上眼睛，让自己去感受。感受那些安全，或许，还有爱。  
他在Sam吮吸他的时候拱起身子。这总是花不了太长时间，除非Sam想。Sam花了好几年的时间来掌握这项工作，他是一个卓越的学生。对自己所做的事感到自豪。他把一只膝盖推到Dean的腿中间，Dean更为迫切地分开了它们，渴望得到更多关注。他的囊球，他的后穴，任何代价在这里都是备受欢迎的。Dean期待地呻吟着，就在那时，Sam脱掉了衣服，爬上来在他的唇上印上一个温柔的吻。Dean再次呻吟起来，而这次没有那么多期待的因素。  
“嘘，”Sam低声说。他把两根手指放进了Dean的嘴唇，Dean欣然接受了它们。他甚至都没有睁开眼睛，他知道Sam会一直盯着他，而Dean不确定他会看到什么。有时候他很害怕如果自己睁开眼睛，可能会说一些类似于，“当我们不是孤独一人的时候，你身体的这部分会放在哪里？”他从来都没有想过要这样伤害Sam。而现在，他只是想感受一下他的爱人的信心。  
他在感受到Sam的两根手指在身后搅动时呻吟出声。“来吧，”他鼓励道。  
“嘘，”Sam重复着。另一根手指温柔又坚定地滑进来。Sam也滑了下来，再次用嘴唇捕获了Dean的阴茎。Dean能做到的所有就只是不弹起来促使Sam把自己含的更深。Sam可以做到这个，但Dean会高潮，而他还没准备好。至少现在没有。在他的兄弟更深地进入他之前。  
另一根手指滑了进来，在只有唾液作为润滑剂的条件下，它进来的有点艰难，但Dean没有抱怨。他甚至把自己向下推了推，这得到了Sam嘴唇的一点小奖励。“上帝啊，Sam！”他嘶嘶地喘着气，努力压低声音，“来吧！操我，在我——操！在我射在你嘴里之前！”  
Sam迅速而无声地行动起来。他拿出手指带出轻微的“噗”的一声，然后用手肘把Dean的腿推向肩膀大大分开。他的巨大的手掌插在Dean肩膀旁边。不需要任何额外的指导，他迅速地进入了Dean。  
“呃嗯，”Dean咕哝着。他的臀部试图在压力下撤退，但他努力保持住稳定，他知道接下来会发生什么事。他能感受到他的肌肉在颤抖着尝试放松，但它们被紧紧握住Sam的手心里。  
Sam在里面停了一会，就像是剑鞘里的剑，蓄势待发。他轻微地转动了一下，看起来很享受这种感觉。在他慢节奏的戏弄中，Dean弓起了背。“来吧，”他咕哝着，“快点！”  
“嘘，”Sam对着他的耳朵低语道，他吻上去温柔地舔舐，他抬起了手臂，把Dean抱了起来，重量都压在肱二头肌和肩膀上，Dean几乎陶醉于Sam有力的支撑中。Dean尽最大努力回应着Sam，用他所有的力气，协助每个动作的完成。撑起手肘来保持位置。这很愉快。汗水、黏腻、精疲力竭……还有愉快。  
“我要射了！”Dean喘着气。  
Sam又一次低下了头，这没有改变他的节奏，也没有让Dean承受任何重量，他低声说，“那就射吧，Dean。”  
“啊！”Dean近乎喊叫出声。他拱起身体，但Sam让他埋得更深。Dean感受到他身体里的热流，以及夹在他们中间的他自己的那些。他精疲力竭地躺下来。  
Dean安静下来。除了他的喘气声再听不到其它，然后他渐渐恢复正常。他让Sam帮他清理干净，躺在他旁边在强壮的怀抱里陷入梦乡。他的弟弟，他的爱人。  
第四章

 

 

第四章

“拜托了，Dean，”Sam抱怨道。他的手放在下蹲的膝盖上，让自己的目光和他哥哥的眼睛平齐。这个角度他可以更好地运用他饱经练习的、深情的眼神，“捕鱼的收获变多了，我今天捞起了两大网。”他伸出两根手指，在空气中晃了晃以示强调。“只需要一会儿？你以前允许我这么做过很多次。我能吗？”  
Dean哼了一声，Beth笑了起来。当几分钟前Sam从门口飞奔过来的时候，他们一直坐在店里的老位置。Sam甚至都没有慢下脚步去够一瓶橱柜上的苏打饮料。  
Jesse就跟在他的后面，站在他的新朋友旁边，双手背在身后。他没有抬头，只是耐心地等待着结果。  
Dean飞快地瞥了一眼那个男孩。他看到Jesse试图抑制的傻笑。就算是Sam不知道Dean的回答是什么，但Jesse知道——每次都是一样的。  
“镇里的广场？”Dean问道，确保他没听错。他看向Jesse等着他的反应。  
“是的，”Jesse回答说，“每个人都会去那儿。因为这周的捕鱼太成功了，人们都会放他们的孩子们早点出去玩！”他很激动，几乎从地上跳了起来。Sam没那么激动，但他很紧张，把热情保持在他的某一个小小的角落里。  
“好吧，Sammy，”Dean懊恼地叹了口气，“你可以去，但是你记得那些规矩，对吗？”  
“当然，Dean。我记得。” “如果他不记得，我还记得！”Jesse嚷道，他推着Sam冲出门，跑下台阶。  
“Sam，和Jesse呆在一起！”Dean的声音从他们身后传过来。告诉他的弟弟不要离一个可能只到他的腰高的小孩子太远看起来应该很奇怪，但它一点都不奇怪。Dean摇了摇头；在过去的四十年中，他已经习惯了这个新的Sam。这个给予他绝对信任、除了夜晚之外无条件服从着他的全部指令的人。  
几分钟之后，Dean喝着Clark的自制酒品放松地陷入了惬意的沉默。Beth不好意思地咧嘴一笑。“我要给你一个东西，”她说，“做了有一段时间了。它被我放在房子后面。来吧，”她从凳子上坐起来，用手掌轻轻推了推Dean的肩膀重复道，“来吧。”  
这是他们在奥克维尔工作的第五周末尾。所有的事情都在往好的方向进展，除了Owen每周的到访。Dean对他的工作感到十分满意，对Beth付给他们的那些货币更满意。每一次他试图告诉她那实在是太多了，或者是试图返还给她一部分的时候，她都会把他嘘走就像他是某种垃圾，或者说“这是你应得的，你们都应得。”  
他在口袋和行李包里藏了足够的钱，足以让他们更换随身物品，继续上路。也许是时候了。他们该打包行李朝北走，避开炎热的夏季，但是这里看起来……太好了。就好像他们属于这里一样。  
两个星期前，他首次坐下来在Worley的饭桌上吃饭，Sam呆在他旁边，Jesse疯子般的笑声从餐桌对面传过来。Clark坐在餐桌的一头，Beth在另一头。Clark在那天晚上进行祷告，但从那以后，他和Beth就轮流了。有时候Jesse也会附和几句自己的话。当他们叙述那些庄严的誓言的时候，Dean就只是静静地坐着，不发一言。他甚至都不想低下头。这看上去不对——很久之前他就这么尝试了，但祷告从那时起就没什么用，所以现在它看起来就像是一个导致失败的原因。Sam一直低着头，Dean认为Sam是在尽全力模仿别人做的事，就好像他一直以来也会这么做一样。  
从他们第一次分享午餐之后，他和Sam再也没有吃过冰冷的、从那些储藏室的坛子里取出来的食物了。  
Dean喜欢Clark。他坦率而公正，从不多说，而当他说的话，一定都是经过深思熟虑之后的。  
第一次晚餐之后的几天，Beth在厨房里收拾碗筷，而Sam跟着Jesse一起出去玩了。Sam出去之前总是会征求他的意见，并焦虑地等待他哥哥的许可。到目前为止，Dean还没有拒绝过。Dean不太确定他是在什么时候放下警戒心的，但当Sam和Jesse一起出去玩的时候，他确实没那么担心。而在今年的这个时候，晚餐之后起码还要两个小时天才会完全黑下来。  
那天晚上，Clark拿出了一根烟斗。对上帝发誓，一根用木头做成的，烟斗。它是棕色的，被烟熏黑，简单地雕刻着一些绿叶的图案。看起来就像是新的一样闪闪发光。Dean在此之前没看到过比这更好的。  
Clark从他的上衣口袋里掏出一个很小的棕色的袋子，然后挖出一小撮……好吧，一小堆东西，用拇指碾进烟斗里。他靠在桌子边的靴子里抓过一根细长的火柴，一等到它被点燃，他就把它放到烟斗上，直到那里面发出嗞嗞的声音并闪烁出火花来。  
“啊，”他叹了一口气，一团烟雾顺着他的声音逃走了。  
他把烟斗递给Dean，“抽吗？”  
Dean从不抽烟，但是见鬼的，他在这个新生的地球上已经待了这么久，而且看起来没有什么东西可以伤害到他，即使他希望它能。烟斗又怎么能伤到他呢？  
“这是什么？”他问道。  
“只是一些烟草，”Clark回答说。他飞速地吸了一口，倒回椅子上缓缓地吐出来。“别太经常，但是当Owen在附近的时候，他总是尽力带一些值得交易的东西，价格也会降低。”  
Clark用袖子擦了擦然后递出来，“我看你需要抽一点这个。”  
Dean接过来。他瞪着那个烟斗，稍微倾斜了一点儿——然后小心翼翼地把它放平——在放到他的嘴里之前。Clark酒的经验告诉他：他的烟草也绝不可能是温和的那种。  
他立刻向后靠，烟雾顺着它们的路径滑进来，然后他闭上眼睛等待着刺痛的到来。  
“要命！”Dean咕哝着，朝着Clark的方向伸出烟斗，“我能再抽十口！”  
Clark冲他安静地挥了挥手，“抽吧，你可以把这一袋都抽完。”他拍了拍衬衫上的口袋，“我这儿还有。”  
“现在还很早，”Clark在几分钟之后说。“Beth在外面整理她的仓库，而Jess可以暂时地照看一会儿Sam。所以我们一起去酒吧怎么样？”  
Dean猛地抬起头，这甚至让他有点头晕，“什么？”  
Clark意味深长地笑了笑。“Jesse照看着Sam，会在黑暗之前把他带回家。尽管他的父亲不是个好人，但他是个好孩子。Beth那个时候也就回来了。”他停顿了一会，又吸了一口烟继续说，“所以看起来，你可以好好休息一下。”

* * *

从外观上看来，这家酒吧和Beth的店没有太大的区别；除了它的店名仍然用的是小写字母。Dean摇了摇头因为这个想法笑了起来。他需要依靠抓住门框来抵挡令人麻醉的晕眩。他决定不要再抽烟了。  
酒吧的内部是完全不同的，这不是他想象的西部特色或其它任何东西，但它仍然，好吧……很粗野。这里有一个酒吧，但它远远称不上光滑和闪亮——更像是把一对锯木架支撑着一些粗糙的木板。他恍惚地靠着它，感觉自己的衣服刮走了一些小木屑。他甚至不敢拍拍桌子点一杯酒。那种动作可能会造成他手掌受伤。他想知道白天的时候这里是不是就只是一个窝棚，而到了晚上，这些长木板就被组建到一起供游民狂欢。  
吧台后面的架子上没有任何瓶子。该死的，甚至连架子都没有！当然，也没有镜子。但是这里有一个酒吧招待，而每一个顾客前面都放着一个装着浑浊啤酒的玻璃杯，那么，这对Dean来说就足够好了。他坐在Clark旁边的板凳上，缩起修长的身躯，渴望地注视着酒吧另一端热闹的场面。  
有一个金发女郎摇摇晃晃地向他们走来，有一部分是因为酒醉，另一部分是因为她的放荡，而Dean也不确定哪部分所占的比重更大。尽管她一直在打着嗝，身体还摇摇晃晃的，Dean还是认出了她——她是那个每隔一天就会按照Dean工作结束的时间到Beth的店里买东西的年轻女人。Dean叹了口气——Linda，Leda，Leah——四十年中他记得的许多名字都搅和到了一起。该死的！他甚至连一杯酒都没有喝。  
“嗨，Dean。”她俯下身来凑到他耳朵旁边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，用她的短指甲轻微刺动。她小心翼翼地坐到Dean的旁边，玻璃杯里的饮料却因为她的动作而泼出的更多了。Dean惊叹于里面竟然还剩下不少。“很高兴在这儿碰到你。我期待着这个已经很久了。”  
这个“高兴”听起来更像是某种含义上的挑逗，Dean尽可能圆滑地从她的触碰下挪远肩膀。他仍然享受这个女人身体曼妙的曲线，她走路的步伐，以及她如何利用这些优点来吸引一个男人，但他现在更倾向于远距离欣赏。  
Dean过去很喜欢调情。而他已经很久没有这么做过了，但这真的是一个很难打破的习惯。在旧世界不复存在，新世界重新开始之后，他唯一的焦点、唯一的关注，都变成了Sam。他那时候仍然会调情。但Sam知道的所有东西几乎都是从Dean这儿学来的。Dean第一次和他弟弟坐在小酒馆的长桌上的时候，他抬起脚放在高脚凳上，而Sammy模仿了他的每一次眨眼、每一次点头、甚至是每一次微笑。Dean从那以后都不再做这些了。他不能眼睁睁地看着他崭新的Sam如此努力地想要模仿这种姿势。  
他认真思考过他到底失去了什么，但是在过去这么长时间之后，他认为他已经得到了所有他需要的东西。就只是孤独经常向他袭来。  
金发女郎没有看出他的动作中明显的抗拒意味，她凑过来想给Dean一个草率的吻。而Dean所能做的一切就只是避免表现得过于拘谨。下一秒，女人挪开了，而Clark站在他们中间。  
“还没天黑呢，你就醉了，”Clark向金发女郎点点头。“而你想得太多了。”他对Dean说。这让Dean脱离了困境，而LindaLedaLeah以惊人的速度离开了。人们都尊敬Clark，Dean也是。  
那天晚上他们喝了几杯酒。不止几杯，事实上。Deam一直没有放松下来，直到Beth经过并通知了他们Jesse和Sam已经回家的消息，以一种安全的方式呆在Jesse的房间里“过夜”。  
她待了一会就回去了，“以防男孩们过一会想吃点心”。  
Dean笑了起来。他从来没有过这种经历。从来没有。  
“我还记得，你知道，”Beth离开后，Clark坐在角落的桌子上对Dean说。在此之前，他们的谈话都非常舒适而简单。“我比Beth大八岁，所以我记得更多以前的事。”  
Dean又喝下了一大口酒。非常大一口。“你想让我说什么？”  
“没什么，”Clark似乎是专心研究了一会他手中的玻璃杯才继续说道，“只是想告诉你。我知道你是谁。也知道你弟弟是谁。”  
Dean几乎被呛到了。他的杯子从手上掉下来；幸运的是：它几乎是空的。Clark伸出手来接住，把它摆正。  
“Dean，”Clark不需要提高声音就能得到Dean的注意，“我不是在指责你什么，”他的脸上浮现出一个熟悉的笑容。他把自己杯子里的酒匀了一部分给Dean，直到两杯平齐，“我小时候住在邦纳斯普林斯。”  
“离堪萨斯不远。”Dean说道，尽可能地控制自己的声音。  
“也离劳伦斯不远。”Clark补充道。  
“是啊。”  
“那里流传着很多关于你们兄弟俩的故事，但我自己亲眼看到了。”  
“你看到了。”Dean瞪着桌子。除了拿着酒杯的手有些颤抖之外，他一动不动。  
“是啊。我一开始就看到了。”  
“怎么？”Dean设法用颤抖的手举起酒杯放在唇边啜了一口。他不太愿意把它放下来。嘴唇上酒精的触感让他镇静下来。这一切，不是在距离劳伦斯五公里的公墓里开始的，它起始于他在底特律的祈祷，但是这场战役——世界末日的善恶大决战——是啊，它就发生在一个叫做斯特尔的小镇的公墓里。离Dean自己的家只有几英里。  
“我不知道，”Clark说，他耸了耸肩，向后靠在椅背上，在他面前伸开瘦长的腿，“那时候很可怕，我只是一个小孩子，你知道。但是就算这么多年过去了，它也仍然属于我生命中的一部分——就像是不太稳定的老电影幻灯片，在我的心底一直不断地过着幕。我不告诉任何人。他们会认为我疯了，你懂的？”  
Dean点点头，“你看到了什么？”他俯下身攥紧杯子。他有些急于想从别人的叙述里了解这件事。  
Clark摇了摇头，“这么多年、发生了这么多事情之后，我的记忆不再清楚了。我也不确定它一开始就很清晰。我只知道我看到了。我知道那是你们。我看到了那些明亮的火焰和漆黑的翅膀。你们都在哀号，声音出奇的一致。我甚至不知道你是在悲恸还是在赞美。但我现在知道，你所做的一切都是有意义的。我对此没什么意见。”  
那天晚上，他们踉跄着步伐回到了家里。一等到他们回来，Sam就急忙从Jesse的房间里出来找Dean，和他一起回到储藏室。他们从来没有分开一个晚上过。  
Dean像往常一样吧他的毯子铺在地上。“我想你，Dean，”Sam在他耳边轻声说。他把他的兄弟拉的更近，几乎有些迫切地把手放在Dean的臀部上。“可以吗？”  
“上帝啊，Sam！”Dean嘶着气，忍不住冲上去靠的更近。“永远都可以！”  
得到简单的许可之后，Sam就变成了一个完全不同的人，Dean闭上眼睛，集中精力享受不同之处。  
两星期前的那个傍晚是Dean第一次和Clark一起出去，但不是最后一次。他有的时候仍然会和Clark呆在一起。Sam从不抱怨。如果说有什么不一样的地方的话，当Dean回来的时候，他的欢迎变得更加热情了。

一切都进展的如此顺利，Dean觉得自己从未露出过这么多的笑容，几周之后，Jesse把Sam推出门，两人飞快地奔向小镇广场的时候。  
“Dean？你也过来吗？”Beth问道。  
Dean摇了摇头；他几乎都已经忘记了他要做什么。  
这是六月下旬的一个非常棒的下午。轻柔的微风足以驱散昆虫，但不足够扬起灰尘，湿度也很适合，好吧，至少可以保证水分刚好适合人类生存。Beth往自己头上戴了一个帽子。  
“我过一，一会就回来，”她在他们进门的时候说，“去厨房拿点苏打水或者随便什么，好吗？”  
Dean开始有些担心了。他从未听她这么焦虑过，“当然，”他说，短暂地微笑了一下。他打开一个柜子，尽可能地发出大声的翻动声，希望这些日常活动的声音能让Beth更舒服一点。  
“闭上你的眼睛！”她在走进厨房前大叫出声。  
“Beth？”Dean质疑道。他从架子上拿了一罐“完美的泡菜”，但在转身之前就把它放了下来。  
“没什么坏消息，我保证，”她说，“就只是……只是闭上眼睛。”  
她听起来有一点不确定，没什么邪恶的或是震惊的感觉，就只是……犹豫。所以不像她。  
“好吧，”Dean同意道，他甚至伸出双手捂住眼睛，“你应该知道我现在感觉很不舒服，上一个让我有这种感觉的女人已经是很久以前了。”他因为自己的笑话而笑了起来，让它看起来更像是一个笑话，但它真的不是很好笑。  
这似乎起到了帮助，Beth在他身边笑了起来，Dean感受到他左边肩膀上压上了一些沉重的布料。  
“你现在可以睁开了。”  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，他的视觉立刻被看到的东西吸引了。他不害怕，甚至都没有平时警惕的状态——在过去的几周里，他已经放下了它们。他只是因为这突然的感觉而转过身来。他一这么做，纺织品就从胸膛滑下来，掉在他的脚下，皱巴巴的随意堆在那里。Beth仍然拿着剩下的部分。  
一张新毛毯！它几乎是纯蓝色的，但上面分布着绿色和米色交织在一起的钻石花纹，它大概有好几叠宽，他可以从压在他肩膀上的重量感知到这个，所以虽然他不确定它到底有多宽，但它确实和自己的毯子一样大，或者说，和它过去一样大。  
“自从我第一次见到你们的时候就开始织了，“她说，一个害羞的微笑代替了她一贯的表情，”我想过给你织一张红色的，就像Sam那样的。但它不太适合你，知道吗？你喜欢这张毯子吗？“  
Dean伸手摸了摸，它柔软、厚实，躺上去的时候一定很暖和。暖和到足够让他们迁徙到北方的时候用。他不知道该说什么。没有人为他做过这样类似的事情，在很长时间内都没有。  
“Beth——”  
“Deeeaannn！”  
Beth松开手，毯子掉在了厨房的地上。Jesse充满痛苦的叫喊声吸引了他们全部的关注。  
“Deeaann！”当他们打开门的时候，Jesse已经在那儿了，他的哭喊声轻柔了一点，他弯下腰，捂着胸口大口地喘着粗气，“快-快点！”  
“发生什么了？”Dean问道。  
“走吧，”Beth抓住Jesse的手，抚慰地吻了吻他的额头。她冲着Dean点了点头，拉起那个跑的上气不接下气的男孩，“告诉我们要去哪，宝贝。”  
Jesse拉着她沿着一条路跑过去。Dean所能做的一切就只是简单的跟在他们后面，而不是疯狂地开始搜寻他弟弟。

* * *  
“他只是推我们荡秋千，我发誓……我们轮流玩……Sam从来都不觉得累，而且他喜欢做这个。他……他没有伤害我们。”Jesse气喘吁吁地边跑边说。他扭过头看了看Dean，眉毛扬的很高，恳求大人们相信他说的话。  
“现在那些都不重要。”Beth说。  
“我们快到了吗？”Dean问道。  
“小镇广场。”Jesse喘着气，尽可能地点了点头。  
Dean一得知具体位置就超过他们跑了过去。他们会赶上来的。  
奥克维尔是一个很大的定居地，而Beth的商店是东部边境的许多家店之一，距离镇中心的距离超过四分之一英里。当他转过拐角处的时候，高亢的尖叫声从儿童儿童游乐场的方向传来。小部分的孩子们跑掉了，但大多数都站在原地，一些在哭，还有一些大喊出声。  
Sam正处于混战的中心，他背靠着一个支撑着秋千的巨大的对角杆，一个矮个子男人就站在他面前离他只有几英寸的地方。即使他挺直胸膛，仍然比Sam低一个头。  
Dean走近时放慢了速度，他想知道发生了什么事。在行动之前观察一下情况并修正计划是很好的习惯，只要别花太长时间。Sam抱着什么东西。Dean眯起眼睛打量着，他确认Sam抱着的是一团毛绒绒的小球。它躺在Sam的前臂上，爪子和腿向外张开到两侧，头枕在Sam的手肘，Sam有些紧张地用另一只手手指划过它洁白的、毛绒绒的耳朵。  
那个男人伸出一只胳膊，试图从Sam手中把小猫抢走。那是Owen，当然了。到目前为止，Dean已经可以从各个角度来了解这个男人。当他在奥克维尔时，总是以一幅令人讨厌的样子议论Sam，虽然它们都说不到点子上。就像是一些，“让开，你个大笨蛋”或者是，“真不敢相信他们让你这样的蠢货来收网。你总有一天会搞砸一切。”很显然，Dean低估了这个人。  
“都不对！”Owen喊道，Sam被他撞回了木柱上。猫咪摔到地上，伸出一只前爪试图抓破他的裤腿，好像真的打算保护它的朋友——直到Owen几乎要踩上去的时候，那个可怜的小东西才溜走。  
“那是Suzy新养的小猫，”Jesse低声说。  
Dean被吓了一跳。他没有听到这个男孩靠近的声音。  
“Sam一整个星期里都很盼望见到它。Suzy答应把它带出来玩一段时间。这是第一次。”  
Owen给了Sam的腹部一拳，“这不对。一个成年男人却和这些孩子们在一起玩，和我的孩子一起玩！”  
随着Owen的拳头落下来，Sam捂住他受伤的腹部。Owen又打了一拳，这次落在Sam的下巴上。Dean能听见Sam的闷哼声，还有从他所站的位置传来的孩子们“不要！”的大叫。  
Sam整个人蜷缩起来，换了个方向试图保护自己。”Dean，“他对着空气哭喊道，”别让他伤害我，Dean。“  
“闭嘴！这些都不对劲，”Owen重复着他的话，照着之前的伤口又打出了一拳。“我一直在观察你。没有人能像你一样捕鱼。而现在，你几乎把所有的时间都花在了孩子们上面。怎么，你要去偷走他们？偷走我的儿子？”他强调了他的最后一句话，又给了Sam三次重击。  
Dean深吸了一口气，注视他的兄弟几乎不反抗的行为。Sam不知道他在这里，却已经祈求了他的帮助。Dean走上前一步，试图吸引他弟弟的注意力。  
“这不对，”Owen气喘吁吁地说。当他的拳头落到另一个人身体上的空闲他都在短暂地呼吸。“一个成年人——”  
“制止他，Dean！”Jesse恳求道，“求你制止Owen。别让他伤害Sammy！”  
如果不是因为他们目前所的环境，Dean可能就要为这个昵称笑出声了。他的兄弟在被打了另一拳之后加倍呻吟起来。  
“没事的，Sammy！”Dean喊了出声。他用了他知道的Sam会听到并且会遵守的语气。“你可以打回来。是他先开始的。但不要举起你的手。”  
所有的孩子们都自发挪到一边，为Dean和Sam中间创造出毫无阻碍的一条路，这样Sam就能更清楚地听到他说的话。而Sam带着惊恐的目光直视着Dean，他的眼里充满了泪水，忽视了拳头落到他的腹部的痛觉。  
大多数的孩子们，包括那些聚在一起的成年人，也许都在期待Sam听从Dean的命令。然而，那些都不重要，因为Sam就只是歪了歪头向Dean表示他理解他命令的重要性。Sam抹掉了一些他鼻子上渗下的汗水。在开始之前，他清理了衬衫上的一团糟。  
Sam呻吟着，孩子们往后退，他们不是出于恐惧，而是为了给Sam更大的空间。他们的表情上没有紧张或害怕，更像是震撼和惊奇。在这一刻，Dean觉得很骄傲。尽管恐惧仍然萦绕在他的眼睛里，但他还是忽视了他所受到的痛苦，高高地伫立着。他简单地推开了Owen的拳头把他推到原地。然后他停了下来。  
“我没有做错什么，”Sam喃喃地说，“我一直都表现的很好。”  
Owen几乎被气的跳脚，他的拳头再次来袭，“所以，你想和大男孩们一起玩，哈？来吧，我有另一份礼物送给你。靠近点儿我就告诉你。”他伸出手指示意Sam靠近。  
Dean微笑了起来。错误的话。那绝对是错误的。唤醒一个沉睡的巨人是毫无理由的。  
“去吧，Sammy！”Dean保持着生硬的语气命令道。这很难。因为他想要用微笑抚慰他的兄弟，但这不会立即起效。Sam需要指示。  
Sam遵从了两个命令。他就像Owen嘲弄的那样靠得更近，然后他按照Dean的要求开始还击。Sam一靠近，Owen就试图再给他一拳。这次，Sam没有犹豫。他用自己巨大的手掌握住了Owen的拳头，把它们迅速的举过他的头顶，扭曲的姿势几乎让这个男人哭出来。  
“噢！你这个怪物！”Owen尖叫着，他的双脚悬空，挣扎着寻找落脚点，“把我放下来！”  
Sam把他从一边晃到另一边，仍然在空中握着Owen的拳头，让他保持着胳膊近乎脱臼的不自然姿势。“不，不是怪物，”Sam喃喃自语，“我不想打架。我表现的很好。”  
“求你，”Owen乞求道，“把我放下来。”他的另一只手抓着受伤的肩膀。  
“这么多就够了。”一个新的声音打破了僵持，就像是Dean用的那种低沉的声调。Clark径直走向Sam。他的眼神和步伐中都不包含任何恐惧的暗示。是的，和其他人相比，他们都相当高。“把他放下来，Sam。”  
“现在，Sam！”Dean大喊出声。一大群人聚在一起，而随着Sam注意力的恢复，他的恐惧也变得越来越强，越来越难以控制。“没事了，Sammy。”  
“把他放下来，孩子，”Clark说，他的语气没有改变，“我觉得你已经好了，对吗？”  
Dean看着Sam的眼神和Clark的对上了，Sam松开拳头，Owen跌倒下来，蜷缩在他的脚下。“我什么都没做，”Sam咕哝着跪下来，手掌盖住脸颊，“我一直都表现的很好。”  
“你是个好孩子，”在Dean挪过来之前Clark说道。“你真的很棒，孩子。”  
Dean走到了他兄弟身边，Clark这才把注意力转向了Owen，甚至当Dean忙于照顾Sam的本职工作的时候，他也能听到Clark的声音。  
“嘘，现在，Owen。我带你去Ricker医生那里。你为什么要这么做？他只是一个大孩子。他没有伤害任何人。”  
“不，”Dean听到Owen回复，“他是别的什么东西。我不知道他是什么，但他一定不是什么正常人。”  
“现在不要动，Owen，”Clark说，“你的肩膀受伤了。让我带你去医生那儿。你很好奇。是吗？想知道我们是怎么抓到这么多鱼的。你记得，对吗？如果你想做别的什么事的话，我很确信你永远都不会在这个季度再捉到鱼，或者其它任何东西…”  
Dean忽视了Owen和其他几个男人带Owen去找医生的声音。Dean不确定那是谁，不管他们在哪个定居点，不管是他还是Sam都不需要医生的照顾。 是时候继续上路了，Dean想。也许是几个星期前，Owen如此频繁的到访的时候注意到的Sam。Dean为他错过了这些线索而心烦意乱。他需要制定一个计划，他应该在走之前从Beth这里买点什么。他们没理由带上一些不必要的重量，但是如果他们需要到遥远的西北方去的话，不在这里买到足够的东西也对他们不利。而当Sam的手臂环住他的腰给他一个拥抱的时候，Dean就忘了他的计划想到哪儿了。  
“告诉我，Dean，”Sam的声音听起来有种摇曳的恐慌。Dean看不到他的眼睛，但是他就是了解。“再告诉我一遍。关于那个好地方。你知道的。”  
Dean把他们俩都挪到附近的一个松木凳上。他伸出手揉了揉他弟弟的肩膀，轻轻地拍了拍他的后背以缓解那里的紧张情绪。然后他捋起一绺Sam额头上的头发，小心地别在他的左耳上，爱抚似地划着圈。当Sam熟悉的笑声从耳边传来时，他也微笑起来。  
“告诉我。”Sam重复道。  
“当然，Sammy。我会告诉你的。”  
“Sam。”他的兄弟纠正道。  
Dean有些动摇了。这还从来没有发生过。四十年内都没发生过。  
Sam抓住他，把他拉得更近，“告诉我。”他恳求道。  
“好吧……Sam。有一个……”Dean艰难地吞咽了一口口水，“有一个地-地方——”  
“天堂！”Sam打断道。他用拇指拭去Dean左眼下的泪水，Dean这才意识到它在那儿。  
“是啊，”Dean赞同道，自己擦掉了右眼下的水渍。“天堂。在那里我们能永远地定居下来。”  
“那会是一个好地方，是吗Dean？”Sam摇晃着他的哥哥。  
“一个完美的地方。大多数时间只有我们俩。但每一个我们能看到的人都会是好朋友，而你会记得他们所有。”Dean磨蹭着他弟弟的胳膊，哼唱一般地说道。  
“天堂。”Sam说。  
“天堂！”一个更高的声音重复道。  
Dean转过身看是谁，他当然已经知道是谁了，但他需要确认一下。  
“我也可以去吗？”Jesse问道，他坐在Sam的另一边，纤细的手臂抱住了Sam，提供他自己的那份安全感。他的眼神越过Sam，充满希望地盯着Dean。“我会表现的很好。我会努力做事——你已经看到了。我吃的也不多。我想去天堂。”  
Dean发出一声压抑的呻吟。这对任何一个男孩来说都不算太好的反应。他伸出手拉了拉Jesse的球帽。  
“你玩过棒球比赛吗，Jesse？”他问道。  
Jesse低下头摇了摇头，看起来好像很尴尬。  
“在我们离开之前，我会教你怎么玩。”Dean说。  
“真的吗？”Jesse的脸一瞬间就被点亮了。“没有人打球了。一些童谣里有提到过，但，真的有这种事！”  
“我一点都不厉害，Jesse，我已经好久没玩了。我的意思是，真的非常久。我们得找到一些临时用的球棍、球还有手套，但愿我们能给它一棒。”Dean把男孩的帽子往下拉到遮住眼睛。Jesse咯咯地笑着自己把它拉上来。“但是我想，每个孩子都应该有机会学习怎么打棒球。”  
“还有天堂？”Jesse问道，“我也有机会去那儿吗？”  
“噢，你一定会去天堂的，Jesse。”Dean咧嘴一笑。他被对这个男孩的感情猝不及防地击中了。他用自由的那只手臂包裹着男孩，也包裹住他的弟弟，他发出喃喃的低声，“也许比我们找到自己的天堂要早很多。”  
Dean希望他还能在奥克维尔逗留一个下午来履行他对Jesse的承诺，自制一个棒球，这样那些孩子就能玩了。他可以教他们几次。如果有足够的时间的话，他还会撕开Beth店里那些可怕的麻袋中的一个来做棒球。Sam会用力地击打它让对方接不到，并高呼Jesse“出局”。  
Owen受伤了，而斯普林格顿离这儿很远，如果想这么做的话，Dean希望他们能在奥克维尔多呆一天。再在Worley的餐桌上吃两顿饭。和Sammy再分享两个夜晚——不，现在是Sam了——在储藏室里。他决定再也不喝酒了。在今天这种情况之后，他承担不起一些措手不及的情况。  
Dean抬起头注视着阴沉的天空，它不像是夜晚降临，就只是云层突然涌动，光明与黑暗交相混合。微风轻轻拂过去——风速比他四月以来感受到的都要大。轰隆隆的雷声自耳畔传来。也许要下雨了。尽管这里很湿润，却不经常下雨。他仍然用一只胳膊环抱着Sam，另一只包裹住抱胸的男孩。“让我们把Sam带回家，Jesse。”Dean凑在男孩耳边说。  
家。多么奇怪的字眼。

 

第五章

傍晚吃完饭，Dean听见Clark进屋的声响。那时Dean正在厨房里找喝的，而Sam则在楼上，和Jesse待在一起——Dean并不希望Clark回来的时候他的兄弟也在场。“Ricker医生说，Owen的肩膀几乎只剩下几块肌肉和几根筋，关节也扯脱臼了，就吊在那儿。”他听见Clark对Beth说。Dean一点都不同情Owen，是他活该。但是，被伤成这样，就算有之前Clark在广场上的从中调解，Sam也肯定会受到责难。Dean自顾自地耸了耸肩，斜倚在柜台上。他们总是要离开的，或早或晚。他们已经在奥克维尔待很久了——而在此之前一切都很顺利。等外面的骚动一平息下来，他就要尽快开始收拾行李了。  
Dean透过窗户向外看去，一个商人同意把Owen载回斯普林格顿，捎带着一箱Clark自酿的酒。Dean来到奥克维尔的第一天就认识他了，后来也有过几次接触。大家似乎都挺感激他的。马匹迅速的小步颠簸起来，男人抬头瞥了一眼空中聚拢起来的云，就像Dean之前做的那样。  
马车行过了边界，云层变得阴沉，战栗似地翻滚着。风开始肆虐。Dean走出门，凝望天空。为了避免正面冲突，他几个小时没有出门了。而现在，视野所及的景象让他呼吸急促。“怎么了？”Beth问。  
Dean的手滑过熟悉的、杂乱的柜台，向上指去，他往南边点了点——天空中，云层顺时针地飞旋。云漩所在的位置曾经是密西西比，如果他没记错的话，那儿离深渊地狱也不太远。现在正好是这个时节——以前叫飓风高发季。Dean四十多年没见过这种场面了。对他来说，今年真是充满了各种各样的初体验。  
“所有人都到屋里去。”他对Beth说。“不是现在，但是得快。一定要确保大家都存有水和……和食物。住在低洼处的人得转移到别的地方，往高处去。”Dean断断续续地说着，他知道自己有点杂乱无章。毕竟，他已经很久没有负责过除了自己和Sam以外的人了。  
那天晚上，所有的准备工作都已就绪，Dean从储藏间的窗户向外凝视着远处的云层。月色很美，碎银一般的光亮倾泻在屋里，他看得很清楚，低厚的云层翻滚着激烈的漩涡，他不可能弄错。自然母亲将要光复她的王国。  
Sam走到他的身边，强壮光裸的身体紧紧贴着Dean，手指温柔地抚过他的头发。Sam俯下身，用鼻尖温柔地触碰着Dean的脸颊。“也许不是呢，”他低声说。  
“什么？”Dean问他。  
“也许只是有人想要多给我们一点时间。”  
“那当然了，”Dean的语音带着讥诮。但是他还是合上了眼，转身投入了他兄弟的怀抱。  
* * *  
大雨整整下了三天。Dean在放晴后的第一天早上醒来，跟平常一样，在小臂上刻下又一道印痕，并将以前的那些划的更深。  
“不用这样了，Dean”Sam说，“咱们能找到报纸。很多人现在都有报纸。”  
Dean有些气恼，Sam在旅途中学会方言的速度简直让他震惊。他现在的口音比Beth还重。Dean猜测也许是因为Beth保有许多过去的记忆，而Sam却没有。“我有自己的理由，”Dean嘟囔着，在Sam起身的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，他的动作平稳轻柔，像是在安抚Sam。  
暴雨如注，倾盆大雨像是银河倒泄，但好在大部分毁灭性的狂风骤雨都绕过了他们。放晴后的那个早上，Dean安排了十二个三人小组外出勘察地形。他按照角度分配了区域，每三十度一个小组。Dean觉得这样应该能对损失有一个大致合理的评估。  
Sam嘲笑了他哥，他说Dean能把任何东西看成一块派。Dean突然意识到，Sam还记得派，他感到一阵瑟缩，像是被人扼住了喉咙。  
外出的小组纷纷赶回驻地汇报情况。南部和东部损失惨重。树木轰然倾塌，定居点之外少有的几个狩猎暂歇处也所剩无几。西部情况稍好一些。泛滥的河水把河岸一直推到东北部，所以有几队需要穿过两座桥往远处勘察的人马提前折返了——五个码头，有两个已经全毁了，尸骨无存。剩下三个的残骸在大水里颤抖——他们也只知道这么多。  
一周了。“Owen事变”——Dean给这事命了名——已经过去了整整一周。他心急火燎地，在Beth和Clark的小屋里翻来覆去地收拾着行李，尽管他才是那个让大家都待着屋子里别出去的人。人们总是来找他寻求建议，Dean对此感到无比的厌烦。  
“拜托了，Dean，”Sam央求着，“我们可以出去吗？”  
Dean停住了。他看看自己的兄弟，又环顾四周。Jesse正盯着他。Beth也是。连Clark都在对他行注目礼。  
“好吧”，他点了点头。坚实的土路已经开始有干燥的迹象，日子一天天过去，死水塘催生出肆虐的孑孓的可能性也越来越低。“我猜现在正是开始灾后清理的好时机。”  
Clark出门去通知其他人，生活终于可以回归正轨了，或者说，至少可以开始灾后重建了。Jesse高兴地欢呼起来。但当Sam快到门边的时候，Dean却拉住了他，“我们现在得离开这了，Sam，你知道我们必须离开。”  
Sam脸上正挂着一个愉悦的笑容，还有两个甜而深邃的酒窝。现在它们瞬间消失了，Dean的心脏跟着抽痛起来。  
“就再一次，”Sam请求着，诚恳又真挚，“就让我再跟Jesse去钓一次鱼吧。”  
“求你了，Dean”，Jesse也加入了祈请的行列。  
这让Dean有些慌乱，他觉得自己的声音明明很低，应该只有Sam才能听见；不过，话又说回来，就算他自己行事隐秘，Sam回答的时候可一点儿也不低调。  
“我们这周都在聊这个”，Sam说，“Jesse想教我怎么才能把鱼线抛得又远又深。我用渔网在行，可是我从来没做到过Jesse那样。我想学。”  
“不会很久的，我保证”，Jesse说，“Sam学东西很快。肯定比我第一次打中你做的那个破沙袋要快多了！”男孩咧开了一个灿烂的笑容，像温柔的暖阳散发着和煦的光。Dean想起了Sam，在这一切以前，在很久很久以前，那个时候的Sam还是像他这样无拘无束的年龄。而之后世事变迁，世界，已经不再是最初的那个世界了。昔日的Sam和当下的Jesse，Dean想着这两个男孩，心脏紧皱起来。

三天的大雨过后，人们外出巡查了一天，之后又都回到了室内，惶惶地等待着随之而来的最可怕的虫灾。这段时间里，Dean把储藏室改成了一个室内棒球内场。场地很小，他们在这玩了两个下午。“棒球”完全是麻布袋缠起来的，是Dean之前堆垒位的时候用剩下的那些。他把布条胡乱地绕成球，在顶部紧紧系住。球不能太重，毕竟球场只有二十乘十五英尺那么大。这还是Sam花了一整天把储藏室的东西都搬进店里去以后的结果，过道里的货唔堆得奇高。幸好因为暴风雨，店里好几天都没什么顾客。  
他们的球棒是根一英寸左右的木榫，这已经是Dean能找到的最适合的替代品了，迷你球场配迷你球棒。当Dean坐下来开始解释规则的时候，一切看起来都挺像那么回事的。  
Jesse已经听不下那些繁琐的细则了，他渴望挥棒，渴望击球，渴望奔跑，谁又能怪他呢？  
Sam对于打哪个位置一直都不太在意。当个外野手等着补接球，或者给朋友加加油他都很乐意——当然，大部分时间也就只是给朋友加加油。Jesse空挥了无数次，好不容易才真正碰到了球——球棒击中棒球的那个瞬间，他的眼睛里闪耀起星星一样的光芒。Dean很确信他永远都不会忘记这个。

“你怎么说？”Jesse又开始发问。  
“我能去吗？”Sam问，“最后一次，我保证。不会再有下一次了。”  
Dean回头看了看储藏室的门，门正大敞着。除了昨晚和今早所需，所有该留下的和该带走的，都已经安全运走。他们随时都可以离开。  
他叹了口气，“好吧，Sammmm⋯ 呃，好吧，Sam。去吧。” 话音未落，两个大男孩已经抬手击掌庆祝了——好吧，对Sam来说其实是压手击掌。“过几个小时我就去那儿找你们。我到了之后就不准再讨价还价了！”  
“好的Dean”，Sam满口应允着，跟Jesse又一次迅速地冲出了店门口。

Beth拿着玻璃杯和一罐开了口的自家佳酿。“反正没事，再喝一杯？”她提议。  
“不啦”，Dean摇了摇头。“好建议，不过我还是算了。”  
“那你们现在准备去哪儿呢？”Beth问。  
Beth跟Dean聊了一会家常，Dean觉得心情愉悦，这打发了不少时间。当他发现自己居然抬起手腕，想要看一眼离两小时还有多久的时候，他笑了。这是个下意识的动作，他好久没这样做了。  
Beth注意到了他的手势，尽管她最后一次见到能走的手表的时候可能还只是个小姑娘，她也跟着笑了起来。笑声渐息的时候他们听见外街传来一阵骚动。时间还没到中午，肯定不会是小镇酒馆开门迎宾了。  
Dean走向窗边，厚厚的窗帘垂挂着，阻挡着严酷的风，他轻轻拉开一个小角，暴风雨正激烈时钉在屋外用来阻挡洪水的木条刚刚撤下。Owen，该死！外面的是Owen，而且不止他一个。他的胳膊吊着，虚虚地支在胸口，形单影只的时候他根本构不成威胁。但是现在来了一群斯普林格顿的人，这下麻烦大了。  
“他在哪？那个巨怪在哪？”Owen叫嚣着，他的声音尖利，刺得Dean的耳朵阵阵发疼。那些斯普林格顿的人跟在后面，站在两侧，探头探脑地四处张望。“把他交出来！我们只想找他！跟其他人无冤无仇！他根本不属于这儿，你们心里清楚！”  
Owen一伙人沿街缓怠地游荡，他们一路敲打着任何能发出声响的东西——人行道的厚砖、商店的墙壁，中央的花圃——那些恶声恶气的吆喝反反复复，像是没有尽头。Owen已经快走到Beth的店铺了，Dean怒不可遏，几乎就要冲出门去。  
“不行！”Beth一把抓住他的肩膀，“别去！”  
“你怎么回事？！”他几乎要把吐沫星子喷在她的脸上。这是他对Beth说过最重的话，尽管单单看来，这只是一句简单而无辜的质问。  
“停下来，Dean。”她的声音平静如水，这让Dean又开始猜测她究竟是一个什么样的人。Beth把他一路推进储藏室，直到他的小腿撞上了一堆麻袋，跌坐在上面。“也许你是死不了，但是如果你被外面那帮人团团围住，你根本没办法帮助你弟弟！”

Dean听到前门的铃铛“叮铃”响了一下，又归于静谧。Beth出去了，他听见她在跟人聊天，声音轻柔又随和，肯定不是Owen。他把门开了一条小缝，眯着眼睛从门缝中看出去。  
“Leila，”Beth开了口。  
Leila！她叫这个！他脑子里组合了那么多名字，居然还是没猜对。在酒吧里偶遇之后，这个金发姑娘来过店里几次，但是看起来她对买东西的兴趣比对Dean的兴趣大多了。  
Leila的位置离Dean并不远，就隔着一扇门和几小步。  
“Leila,” Beth又说。年轻的姑娘停了下来。“我需要你的帮助。”  
突然间，Leila把手里的包裹丢在了地上，全神贯注的看着Beth，“怎么了，Beth？”虽然这姑娘平时看起来有点轻佻，但遇到事情的时候还是以大局为重的。Dean露出一个微笑。  
“外面那些人，他们是来找麻烦的。我清楚的很！”Beth说。  
Leila急急地迎向她，“我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“拿上这些，” Beth塞了一堆匆忙装好的东西给她。“这样你看起来就像是刚刚买完东西。离开以后，你要以最快的速度赶到河边。我尽量拖住这些人。记得提醒Clark有事情要发生了。我确定他现在应该已经在码头了。他一向都在那。”  
“好-好的,” Leila回答。接过包裹的时候她的手止不住地颤抖着。  
“别抖了！”Beth训斥了她。“你得表现的跟平常一样，一切正常。对他们微笑，Leila。拜托了，就一定…记得微笑。”  
Leila浅浅地笑了，用力地拥抱了Beth。“我能做到的，Beth。不用担心，我能做到。”  
Dean在储藏室里听见的最后一点声音，是Beth推开那扇厚重的木质大门，招呼着Owen。Dean已经把最后几样东西装进了旅行包，他把Colt别进腰带里，从后面溜了出去。  
往河边的路不太好走，一路都是树丛、灌木和淤泥，但这确实是最近的一条路。但愿他能在Owen那帮人发现Sam之前到达，找到他的弟弟，然后头也不回地离开。  
Dean花了半个多小时才从树丛里钻出来，他一边疲劳不堪地喘着粗气，一边反复地甩掉粘在靴子上的不明物体，那些黏糊糊的东西让他步履沉重，进程缓慢。这双靴子挺过了天启，挺过了四十年奔波不停的旅程，现在终于要寿终正寝了。他在树林尽头找了一株水曲柳，把旅行包藏在树木中间那块V字型的干燥空洞里，轻装简行，往河岸边跑去。  
他正准备出声提醒他的弟弟，叫他赶紧离开码头，随便往哪个方向去，只要能远离奥克维尔。然而就在这时，他看到河岸边聚集了一群人。他们吵吵闹闹，有人尖叫有人哭喊。他好像听见了几句“哦天哪！”还有“做点什么！”也许甚至还有“求求你救救他！”一个年迈的女人，左手还紧紧攥着一根拐杖，从人群中退后几步跪了下来。Dean离得有点远看不真切，但他觉得她是在祈祷。  
Dean顾不得肺叶里的抽痛，如箭离弦一般冲了出去。他推搡着穿过人群，用手肘挤开前面阻挡的人。Owen那帮人怎么可能比他先到？他思索着，Beth能争取的时间肯定不止这么点儿。Dean用尽最后一点力气劈开人潮，来到前面。他必须到到他兄弟那去。  
“Sam！”Dean高喊着他弟弟的名字，又忽然停住。剩下的人自动分开给他让出了一条路，他看见Sam的周身开阔又空旷，十英尺内空无一人，只有他昂首挺立。也许如果Dean一开始走出树林的时候能抬头看一眼，他就能够看见Sam，他在人群中那么显眼。但是他没有，因为他的一整颗心都在为Sam可能遭受的折磨而焦灼不堪。  
Dean现在看清楚了。Sam的脸因为无法承受的苦楚而扭曲着。他张着嘴，却发不出声音。他咬紧了下颌，形成一道克制的线条，脖颈上的肌肉因为压力而暴起、战栗着。鲜血，从鼻子里，从眼睛内侧细细地滴落。他胡乱地眨着眼睛，不想用手去抹掉那些血珠。他喃喃地蠕动着嘴唇，好像在说些什么。但即使Dean又走近了一些，也什么都没听到。  
河岸被暴风雨冲毁殆尽，泥水打着旋，浑浊不堪。Sam正站在河床下陷的边缘上。他没穿靴子，裤腿高高卷起，双脚深埋在淤泥里，湍急的河水冲刷过他的脚踝。凛冽的暴风几乎要把Dean推开，但Sam站在那个摇摇欲坠的临界点上，纹丝未动。他的手，他的双手高举在空中，他紧紧盯着——尽管他不停的眨着眼睛——盯着河中央。  
“你可以的，孩子！”有人从另外一边呼唤。劲风裹挟着那些字眼，让它们更有力量。  
Dean没去注意那些，他只紧紧盯着Sammy——Sam。但是他认得那个声音。  
“你可以的，孩子！”Clark又说。这一次，他的声线带上了乞求的音调。“求你了，Sam，救救他。”  
Dean顺着Sam的注视看向河中央。天哪！眼前的景象让他突然间失去力气，跌落在地，但他仍要向前，他拖着膝盖在淤泥里艰难地前行，河岸细铄的卵石磨穿了他的牛仔裤。Jesse浸在河中央随波起伏，飞速激起的水流打起猛烈的漩涡，他只能在浮沉的间隙中艰难地喘上一口气。他慌张地拍打着河面，徒劳地想要把自己撑出水平线。少年高高抬起下颌，他想要战胜这一切，挣扎着避过灭顶的灾祸。河水高涨，奔涌怒号，这样的水流在一眨眼间就能把他推向无法归去的下游。而现在，令人惊讶的是，虽然他与河岸的距离并不近，但却好像有一条看不见的线牵引住他，让他在急流中起起落落。  
Jesse纤弱的胳膊高抬在空中，让Dean想起了任人摆布的牵线木偶。这场面太过震惊，Dean无法移开视线。Jesse时不时地闷进水里，又努力把头抬出水面，吐出几口呛到的河水。Dean僵在那儿，手指无力地划过淤泥和沙土，想要抓住些什么可以依靠的东西。而现实却是他无计可施。如果Sam能够做些什么，如果Sam能够救活Jesse，Dean一定不会干扰。如果他们能够给这个天启后的新世界带来些什么，那么一定，一定是Jesse。  
去吧，Sam，你可以的！  
Sam往Dean的方向转了转头，好像他知道Dean在那，好像他能够听见Dean无声的鼓励。Sam的双手没有丝毫的动摇，稳如磐石。Dean想，也许一切都会好的。  
没事的，Sam！你做的很好！  
突然间，一股强大的力量冲击了空气，那是一阵寂静无声的坍缩——一片虚空——突然抽干了周围肆虐的风。空气，甚至是时间，静谧而立了一秒钟，也许是两秒，接着迎来了最为猛烈的爆发。世界迸涌向前。Dean在剧烈的冲击下趔趄了几步。这绝不仅仅是一阵风那么简单。当他找回平衡，再次抬头向上看去，Jesse已经半脱离水面。Sam好像是脱力了，跌跪在之前站立的位置。除了人们惊慌的喘息，世界无比寂静。Dean的内心涌起了一阵骄傲，Sam做的如此之好。  
我以你为傲，Sam！  
他不知道这些字眼是不是真切得浮现在了自己的脑海里，抑或仅仅是被这样的情绪深深怀抱，但不管怎样都好，一个微笑在他脸上舒展开来。他看见Sam脸上的痛苦减轻了几分。如果Dean能够做到，他希望把那些折磨全都抛得远远的。他匍匐着靠近，每前行一步，手指都深深的插进淤泥的河床，但他们之间的距离还是那样遥远。  
Jesse终于脱离了飞旋的洪流，瘦弱的身躯和四肢毫无生气的顺着水流浮向河岸，四周清寂无声，只有呼号的狂风和奔腾的激流。波涛汹涌，浪潮拍碎水沫，愤怒的河流伸出白色的利爪，要将无辜的猎物重新收入囊中。Jesse的身体又上升了几英寸。没有人敢发出声音，人们害怕一出声就将会斩断Jesse命之所悬的那一条无形的线。慢动作也无法描述这样的场景，更像是时光定格的画面。Dean屏住呼吸，久到似乎要就此晕过去。Jesse的头耷拉着，四肢无力的垂在身边，躯干弯成一个困顿的拱形，他浑身湿透，吸饱了水的衣裳挣扎着伸向河流，像是要把他重新拉进急湍里。他蓬乱的棕发滴着水，滴答滴答像是敲响着死亡的丧钟。他平常戴的那顶洋基队的棒球帽也不见了。Dean看着这一切，像是被扼住了呼吸，直到Jesse跌落在Sam身边的河滨，他才找回了一些氧气。  
Dean离他们还是太远了——飓风和Sam的力量让二十尺漫长如英里。人们开始向Sam和Jesse聚拢，Dean的视线还是模糊不清。  
“不——！”随着一阵轰隆的雷鸣，他听到Sam的哭喊，声音里写满了悲痛。风暴咆哮着不肯停歇，不远的天边，厚重的乌云阴沉地翻滚着。  
Dean终于前进到一个能够看得清晰的位置。Jesse躺在地上，四肢不自然地散乱着，他的脑袋以一个奇怪的姿势搭在刚才落地的位置上，不省人事。他的T恤全扯破了，胸廓的皮肤几乎像是透明的，满布着错综复杂的青紫伤痕。Dean定睛去看，那些伤痕好像变得愈发深重。Jesse的嘴唇乌青，几乎泛着不详的紫色。他还是个孩子，孩子不该如此。Dean无法承受地哭喊出声，而周围的人群也共鸣般发出相同的恸哭。  
Sam抬手伸向天空，云层低低地垂下，刺挠着他的指尖。至少Dean的视线里是这样的场景。云缠雾绕，那一片不详的朦胧像要深深包裹住他们，Sam有一瞬间的退缩，但他并没有收手。不管那是什么，他听之任之，只是将双手恒久的抬驻在空中，直到阴郁的云层鸣金收兵。他伸手紧紧压住Jesse惨白无力的胸膛，双手散发出辉光，一阵金红色的光线从Sam传向地上的少年。  
Clark顺着风来到Sam身侧, 强风推搡着他，让他前进的步伐比Dean快不少。Dean还在挣扎着靠近，所有人都想上前一探究竟。  
一阵喧嚣从另外一边传来，人群再次分开。Owen吊着一只胳膊迅速地劈开人群穿了过来，像是一把锋利的屠刀削开瘫软的黄油。小喽喽们紧跟着，他们穿着迷彩服，站在奥克维尔的人群中简直就像街边的霓虹灯，太扎眼了。  
“我的孩子！”Owen嘶喊着。  
“就是他！”Owen身边有人嚷嚷起来，他指着Sam，“你一形容我就知道是他。就是这个恶魔，在斯普林格顿要杀了我。我什么坏事都没做！他一把把我拍到墙上，钉在那儿！用意念！！要不是另外一个流浪者拦着，我也被他杀了。我告诉你们，就是他！”  
Dean立刻认出了他，脑袋上一片光秃秃的地中海，周围一圈蓬乱又灰败的棕发，年近五十，一脸菜色。看着像是天启前生人。他差不多就是那种没资格幸存下来的人，不过无论如何，这不是Dean能决定的。但是现在，这些都无关紧要，他们浑身溢满杀气，卑劣地接近着Sam，而Sam却全神贯注在Jesse身上，他双手的辉光轻抚着Jesse，抚过他的胸膛、他的肩背、他的腹腔。  
“把你的大爪子从我孩子身上拿开！”Owen叫嚣着。  
“你这个变态！快滚！”那个一脸菜色的男人也在帮腔。这太过分了……  
“就是你！”Dean逆着风怒吼，“你才是变态！你是个强奸犯！那个女人，那个可怜的女人！我们知道你在斯普林格顿干的勾当！你们的人居然没有惩罚你，我真是不明白了！”  
Sam的双手仍然散发着红色的辉光，镇上的人带着畏怯和恐惧不敢靠近。而Dean并不害怕，他的手指深深掘进泥土，抓紧每一个Owen不注意的空档，缓慢地向前移动。

一切都发生的太快了。Dean和他弟弟之间还隔着六尺多的距离。  
Jesse的胸膛深深的陷下去，腹腔像吹气一样肿胀起来，他的身体荒地重现着广场上跷跷板的样子——起伏，起伏，起伏。大口的水涌出来，空气匆忙挤进身体，Jesse的肺像一个破碎的风箱，嘶嘶地低吟着。他的脑袋好像终于想起了自己原本的位置，自发地回到了肩膀上。有那么一瞬间，Dean觉得男孩肺部的水全被吐了个干净，之后一切就都能皆大欢喜了，然而现实却总是事与愿违。  
Sam终于坐了下来，手搭在身侧，他看着Jesse的腹腔变得平坦，下陷得可怕的胸膛重新升起——他的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳。Jesse仍紧闭着眼睛，但Clark已经来到他身边，轻抚着他额上的乱发，“嘘……嘘……”，Calrk低语安抚着他。  
Sam正如释重负地低下头去，却在此时被Owen和那个一脸菜色的男人堵住去路，一人一边与他对峙着。  
“就是你！”那个男人咬牙切齿地说,惨白的脸扭曲成一个冷笑。  
“别碰我的孩子！” Owen喊道。  
Sam瞪大了眼睛，低下了头，他举起手掌对着那两个人的胸腔，看起来仅仅是在试图保护自己。他既没有推搡，也没有出拳，他只是抬起手，想要与攻击者之间保持一些距离。  
Dean看到什么或者了解什么并不重要。重要的只有结果。Sam手中的辉光已经在减弱，但它并没有消失，当他把手掌分别对上两个袭击者，他的双手再次爆发出了炽热的光。  
看起来是Owen首先感受到了疼痛。他紧紧捂住自己的胸口，肩膀蜷成一团，他张开嘴，像是要喊出一个痛苦的“嗷”。但是在他能发出任何声响之前，他的身体已经飞出几码的距离，直直地撞上河岸，发出一声巨响。尽管河岸的坡度并不陡峭，他还是朝着原来的方向慢慢地滚了下来——连滚带撞。  
直到他停了下来，Dean才忍心抬头看了看。他大部分的注意力都放在Sam身上，另一个攻击者正嚎叫着，发出一阵怪异的濒临死亡的痛哭——简直不像人类能发出来的声音。这个斯普林格顿的人把一个女人带出定居地的边界，强奸了她。Sam为了晚饭外出打猎的时候无意撞见了他们，可怜的女人流着血，男人却在残忍的大笑。这个恶棍今天终于要为自己的行径付出代价。Dean看着他的脑袋最后一次沉入咆哮的水面时几乎感到了遗憾，因为这意味着，他受的折磨就此到了尽头。  
狂风在这时休止，Dean勉强站了起来。“Sam！”他喊道。他看着Jesse睁开眼睛盯着Sam，眼神里写满了困惑与慌张，他的胸口仍不停起伏，但这只是呼吸的正常反应。  
突然之间，Dean的手臂被一阵强力反剪在身后。他剧烈的抡起手肘、摇晃肩膀，甚至来回甩动脑袋，试图挣脱钳制，但压制着他的两个人并没有松脱的迹象。他环顾四周，发现Clark和他一样被控制住了。三个穿迷彩服的男人鬼祟而缓慢地接近着Sam。他们踌躇向前，膝盖半弯，偷偷摸摸又小心翼翼，像拆弹部队接近炸弹一样向Sam身边潜行。  
Sam还在低头看着Jesse，偶尔才向Owen和那个惨白男人飞出去的方向投去一眼。他对即将要发生的事情一无所知。又或者，也许Sam的敌人才是那些对事情接下来的走向毫无头绪的人。  
“快跑，Sam！”Dean呼喊起来。他还在努力挣扎，但他心里知道，在那三个斯普林格顿的人抓住Sam之前他根本哪儿也不会逃。 Sam能做什么并不重要，现在不是施展能力的时候，这能力也帮不了Sam。“快跑！跑！趁能跑的时候快跑！”  
Dean感到了一记闷重的蛮力击打在他的脑侧，在他的眼皮昏沉沉地垂下之前，他看见Sam站了起来，服从着他的指令。

 

第六章

 

 

“醒醒，Dean。外面情形很糟。”Beth说。  
这是窜进他迷迷糊糊大脑里的第一句话。他迟疑着，试图评估他疼痛的头部伤的有多严重，但在他挪动着想起身的时候，才发现那甚至都不疼了，一点儿也不疼。Dean猜测这是一个好兆头。  
Beth站了起来，她在Worley家的小客厅里来回踱着步，专心啃着左手拇指的指甲。  
Dean意识到他正躺在沙发上。他的新毯子将他的身体整个覆盖，而Sam……Sam！Sam不在这里。Dean终于记起了一切。他几乎立刻从沙发上跳了起来。  
“Dean，等等！”  
“怎么？”他咆哮着。他已经将毯子乱糟糟地卷起来，直奔他们放置行李袋的储藏室——该死！它们不在储藏室里了；Dean记得，他在冲出树林的掩护抵达河岸之前把它们放在了覆盖着轻微灰尘的柜子上。  
“它们在这里，Dean。”Beth说。她把一个深绿色的包用脚踢过去。“Clark的几个朋友找到并带过来的。”她回答的话恰到好处地让Dean脸上的疑惑消逝了。她继续道，“他们喜欢Sam。他们知道他很特殊，他们也想帮助他。但斯普林格顿的人在这里停驻的时候一直在威胁着那些号称要帮助Sam的人。所以，这是他们能做的所有了。”她指了指另一个方向，那里放着另一个包。它们对她来说都太沉了，她挪不动。  
“我得走了。”他嘶嘶地说。他的嗓子陷入嘶哑，他开始不确信先前在河岸上大声吼出的那些话是不是真的有他想象中的音调。“我——Sam需要我。”  
“等一下，”Beth走到他身边，“现在外面情形很糟糕。”她重复道。Dean想起正是这句话将他唤醒。“Clark正在外面核实情况。至少给他一个机会，让他告诉你那群人有什么计划。我不希望他担了这么大的风险所得到的消息却一无所用。”  
Dean缩回了即将要迈出门的脚，他点点头，从Beth手里接过一杯温水，而一分钟之前他甚至没有在Beth手里看到这个。“Jesse？”  
Beth微笑起来，Dean又重新倒回了沙发上。他甚至没有意识到，他在此之前有多么的神经紧绷。如果Jesse一切都好的话，唯一一个让他担心的人，就是Sam了。Sam，一个人呆在外面的某个地方，他在逃亡，而且没有Dean在他身边帮助他发现和避开麻烦。他真的不喜欢这个想法可能会导致的后果，他向后探了探手想要摸到Colt。

Beth将一只手搭在他的肩膀上，帮助他把注意力转向Clark椅子旁，他的Colt正孤零零地躺在桌子上。 “Jesse很好。他一开始有点咳嗽，然后有一会又很困，在这之后他就恢复了正常状态。他现在正待在他的房间里，他不太想这样。他想出门给予帮助。”她冲着桌子和放在地上的行李袋点了点头。“你的东西都很安全。”  
“有点？”Dean重复了她的话来询问，“一会儿？我昏迷多久了？”  
“几个小时，”Beth说，“三个吧，大概。”  
“三个小时！我得走了！Sam需要我。”Dean还没说完就从沙发上站了起来，他伸出手去拿Colt。  
“再给Clark五分钟，”Beth恳求道，她抓住了Dean的袖子坚持着，“别像这样离开。这附近的人会听Clark的命令。让他帮助你。”  
Dean坐到Clark的椅子上，开始检查Colt的击发机构。Beth说得对，奥克维尔的人们都会听从Clark。但那些从斯普林格顿来的人也会这样做吗？“五分钟，”Dean让步道，“我不能再等了。”  
Bteh点点头，帮Dean把他的新毯子装到两个行李袋中更大的那个里。尽管房间里的空气很紧绷，这个举动也让Dean微笑起来。很显然，一等到Dean找到Sam，Sam就得扛着他的毯子了。作为让Dean一个人拎着两个行李袋一路冲到河岸——现在是冲向池塘的回报。 

 

Clark没有在五分钟之内回来。过了十分钟，他还是没回来。Dean所能做的就是坐在那里，但Beth是对的。即使Clark无法驯服那些暴徒，他的洞察力也会有所帮助。而且Dean还有着一项优势：他是唯一一个知道Sam会去哪儿的人。他能再多等一会，再等几分钟。 伴随着吱呀一声，门缓慢地打开了；Dean站了起来。Clark瞥了一眼周围，欲言又止地走进来。Dean觉得这看起来很奇怪。这是这个男人的家，而今天也是天翻地覆的一天。为什么不敞开门来表明他的存在感？Dean思索着。这是Clark。这个高个子的瘦削老头曾经在码头上为Sam创造出短暂的舒适，他也在酒馆里开导了Dean。这是Clark，世界末日之后将自己的孩子抚养成人，又养大了他妻妹的小孤儿。这是Clark，他用头脑在部落之间斡旋，或者当情况非常糟糕的时候，也会用极有威慑力的几句话。这是Clark，他只想要最好的东西，而且他不会让任何像他的骄傲一样无关紧要的东西挡在他实现目标的道路上。  
Dean又一次坐回了椅子上，他满怀希望地抬起眼睛，目光投射到Clark脸上，这让他们陷入了一个简单而凄凉的境况。  
“对不起，”Clark开始说。他没有等Dean回答就继续道，“人们都被激怒了。他们不知道在河边具体发生了什么，但他们都听到斯普林格顿的人的传言。就流言内容来看，他们只死了两个人。”  
“他们是强奸犯和谋杀犯！”Dean沙哑着声音地说，他站起来漫无目的地踱着步，而他的脑袋——不论它痊愈的有多迅速，又开始疼痛起来。“Owen会杀了Sam的。上周，在孩子们的广场上，如果所有人都站在他这边，他可能已经这么做了。”  
“我不同意这个，Dean，”Clark说，他坐在了沙发上，把自己的椅子让给了Dean，“我只能告诉你外面发生了什么。他们认为我也是支持他们的，或者我什么都不知道。”  
当Clark的话猛然击中Dean时，他已经陷进了椅子舒服的靠背上。“什么？你刚刚是说你要加入他们吗？”  
Clark低下头。他一直都表现的很谦逊，但他从来没有这么犹疑不决过。“不，我不会加入他们的。我只是说，如果我不站在他们那边的话，我也不能为了帮助你的兄弟而无所不用其能。”  
Dean一巴掌拍上了他旁边的桌子，那旁边包裹桌角的锡开始纷纷地剥落，有些甚至掉到了地板上。“不！你不能这么做！你欠Sam的！”  
“Dean，”Clark的语气变了，他又恢复了平日里的自信。“我确实欠了Sam。但当楼上的那个男孩六年前出现在我家门口并且塌下肩膀哭泣时，他就比我想象中对我意味着更多东西了。几个小时前，我以为我将会永远失去他。但是镇上所有人都害怕，Dean。斯普林格顿的人用那些紊乱的废话干扰了他们的想法，如果我不加入的话，我不能为你们做任何事。”Clark冲着门的方向点了点头，隔着一扇木门，外面就是那些一直追踪着Sam想要将他绞死的武装力量。

“他不是故意这么做的！”Dean大叫道。他的身体在椅子上挪动着，时而前倾时而后靠。他现在没有办法在这个房间里的任何一个角落得到舒适感。他渴望离开，去找他的弟弟，但他同时也觉得有必要和Clark和平相处。Clark尝试着帮助他们，而Dean必须利用他现在能得到的所有事情。“你看到他了。Sam只是——”  
“我知道，”Clark用一贯坚忍的语气打断他。“我要回了我的男孩，唯一一个我能声称是我的的人。相信我，我懂的。但外面的那群人不会听，他们只会顺从流言告诉他们的故事，能不通过触摸就把一个成年人从房间这边丢到那头的巨人。”  
“那是他应得的报应！”Dean咆哮着，“如果你看见他留下的那个女孩，你也会同意这一点的。”他又把自己摔回了座位。他用双手捂住脸，“我没看到她，但Sam看到了。这对他来说意味着太多了。Sam不记得遇见过像他这样的人，这次不一样。”  
Clark摇了摇头，“对不起，Dean。我做了我能在这里做的所有。你要去哪儿？” Dean尖锐地摇了摇头。他抓住椅子扶手，这突然的动作让他有点反胃。他眯起眼睛。“为什么问这个？我不知道他去哪儿了。”  
“你当然不知道，”Clark同意，“我只想知道不要把他们带去哪儿。我能拖延的时间越长越好。”  
Dean凝视着他。Clark还是那个和他们一起在奥克维尔和平共处过无数个晚上的那个人——也许比他平时话多，但这看起来都是Dean的错。“别去北方。”  
“知道了。Sam正在往南边跑，海湾方向。你会在三角洲碰到他的。”Clark用他习惯性的宽容方式总结道，但说完这句话之后他就不常见地深深地吸了一口气。Clark脱下他软塌塌的帽子，身体倾向Dean。他低着头，手背艰难地在眼睛上抹了一把。Dean认为他的视线可能模糊了几秒钟。当他终于注视着Dean时，脸上所呈现出的那副表情是Dean之前从未见过的。他前额的皱纹变得更深，眼珠湿润着。Clark再次开口的时候，声音低沉而充满了悲痛。“你了解如果我们抓到了他，我不能提供任何帮助，对吗？我不想这样，但是我只能这么做。Dean，你得先到那儿去。”  
“我把一切都准备好了。”Beth说。  
Dean偷偷咽下一口气。他忘了她还在那儿。  
“这儿，”她继续道。她用手指着旅行袋。“我把你上次落在这里的衣服也装好了，还有一些别的食物，以及一罐给Sam的苏打水。你找到他时把这个给他，好吗？“她的眼睛红肿且泛出水光，但仍然充满希望地睁大着。  
至少还有机会。如果她这样想，Dean也可以。  
“我会的，”Dean拿起Sam的包，把它背在右肩。它很沉。  
“我拿了一些你的现金，”Beth承认，“鉴于你想为你的东西付钱，而且当你离开的时候它没什么好处。”  
“你说得对，”Dean同意道，他用左肩背起自己的行李。它们很重，但他扛得动，返回池塘只需要半天时间，这还是在他们慢慢走的情况下计算的。他伸手把Colt深深地塞进腰间，他想知道Beth以为他们会去哪儿。他不确定他是否曾与她讨论过有关这个的细节。

他朝后门走去的时候，Beth的手拉了拉他的手臂。“等一下，”她说，“让Clark先走，让他先把人从这里引开。”  
Dean迅速地瞥了一眼那个老人，他实际上不完全在微笑，但他嘴角翘起的熟悉的弯曲弧度显示了这个。“不需要太长时间，”Clark说，他打开门，压出一条窄窄的缝，即使他很瘦，也需要费力地挤过去。没有再见。没有祝好运。他大部分时间是个寡言少语的男人。  
Beth藏在前窗的窗帘后面偷窥。她没有挪动，也没有发出声音。然后她站起来，用手示意着Dean和她一起走到厨房去。她把一个三明治塞进了Dean手里，然后打开后门。  
“行李袋里还有六七个。你要保重，”Beth靠近他的耳朵低声说。她的嘴唇拂过他的鬓角，她想给Dean一个类似母亲的安慰的吻，却不能肯定它能不能被接受。“不只是Sam，也照顾好你自己。”她检查了他的行李袋来确保它的稳固，并拍了拍他的肩膀示意一切都好。  
他迈出了一步。离木门只要另外的二十步。但他转过身。“你为什么这么做？为什么冒这么大的风险？”  
“你们救了我们所有人，你们俩。你今天又救了我们，即使你不需要这么做。我怀疑你第一次也不需要这么做。而这是我们能做的所有了。”泪水充盈了Beth的眼眶，当Dean转身消失在树林里时，她给了他一个飞吻。她之前就想给他这个了，但她不敢这么做。  
Dean从来都不相信有关拯救的这个部分，不论是现在还是以前。除了Sam今天救了Jesse。那很好。

 

* * *  
Dean花了比他预期更长的时间回到池塘边被他印下标记的双柳树旁。旅行袋将他压垮了。夜空无光，沥青马路之间的泥巴比之前要更稀更黏了，他的靴子陷落其中，只能靠身体慢慢滑过去。  
当他感觉自己充满了力量时，他就慢跑过去，当筋疲力竭时就慢慢走过去，甚至爬过去——两个行李袋一个紧贴着他的胸膛，另一个挨着他的后背——黑暗和污泥使得两条腿的征途充满障碍。  
他两次摆脱了一个狼群，不，三次。他脱水、震荡且严重缺乏睡眠的大脑指引着他远离它们。他会停下来，确定哪些物品是必需品，哪些不是。他要划亮火柴，照亮他的所在，给他留下足够长的时间来丢掉不必要的东西，并花时间调换两个行李袋的位置。然后他会留下一个标记：一个灯塔引导着暴徒们追寻着他的踪迹。  
不。当他需要的时候，走路更轻松。而有时候他必须得必须爬。  
天色将明。Dean观察到远方的地平线上浮现出一道淡淡的粉红色。当嗡嗡的声音在他耳畔响起时，他微笑起来，抬起泥泞的手想要制止额头上源源不断的痒意。在树林阴影的遮蔽下，他看不清自己的手指，但可以听到成群的蚊子轰炸般的嗡鸣。它们似乎长得更大了。  
“该死！“他赌咒道。  
树梢沙沙作响，短暂的狂喜在Dean体内爆炸。Dean！它们似乎在呼唤他。  
Dean听到了，他很确定。这甚至比他轻轻拍在前额上的巴掌声更轻。虽然这个更疼痛。  
“Sam！”Dean大喊出声。那一定是他！Dean站起身来，抓住两个行李袋往前冲。  
Dean！这次是一只鸟。一声温柔但又高亢的低吟。也许是一只麻雀，大概是雀类。一些小东西。柔软而甜蜜的音节促使他挣脱污泥的束缚离开。他在短短的几步内甚至丢了一只靴子。  
“Sam！”Dean喊道，“来吧。你在哪？“  
Dean停了下来。太阳缓缓地升起，但他也沿袭着这条路上的线索偏离了大路。而现在，在经历了数天的倾盆大雨后，几个月前的新鲜水味被陈旧的气味所淹没。没有什么看起来是熟悉的。  
他跪在地上。他的补给品被弄丢了。他还失去了一只靴子，而且确信很快就会丢掉另一只，他不知道他在哪里。这在以前从未发生过。  
“来吧，”他绝望地咕哝着，“让我找到他。”  
太阳迅速地升起来，从地平线的深渊中扶摇至天空的最高处。金色的明亮光线照耀过Dean的脸，他继续穿越森林。Dean眨了眨眼睛，他的双眼注视着明亮的马路旁高耸的双柳，他记得从他们的奥克维尔之旅就是从这里启程的。  
它们简直一模一样，坚忍地并排着伫立在一起，树梢轻微地摇晃着。Dean爬到它们的树根上，急于接受他们的建议。  
“Sam，”他喘着气。  
他的弟弟正站在在池塘的另一端，在那壮丽的白柳的旁边。Sam的手在空中高举，鱼儿顺着他的手势跳起来，撞上他的手指后又翻滚到池塘中。

“Sam，”Dean重复道，声音更加轻软。“你做的很好。你总是尽你的最大努力。Jesse现在情况很好。Clark和Beth也是。来吧，我们得走了。”他伸出手来，像是它能跨越距离让他们彼此碰触。“我把行李袋掉在后面了。”  
Sam没有伸出手。相反，他盯着水，继续指挥着他的交响曲，让那些鱼顺着他手的动作欢快地舞蹈着。  
Dean挪动着身体前去寻找Sam。这个池塘不大。这不会花很长时间。  
“我厌倦了逃亡，Dean。”  
在鱼暴跌回水中所造成的连延的水花声的掩盖下，Dean几乎听不到Sam的声音，他在泥泞中爬行，拖着一条腿一心要回到他兄弟身边，希望能离得够近，可以听到他接下来会发出的任何声音。  
“我喜欢这里，Dean，”Sam说。他像是沉浸在梦中没有任何波动地说道。他仍然盯着那堆从他的手指到池塘间奔跳的鱼。“我们有一个温暖的地方睡觉。储藏室里是干燥的，我们也有很多完全属于我们自己的空间。我还有一个……朋友。”  
Sam终于回过头来，他停下了指挥鱼群的动作，他的表情紧绷着，这群鱼现在成了潜行在水下的一道阴影。他的眉头皱了起来，眼神陷入了迷失。“我不想走。”  
Dean站在他弟弟的背后，凝视着水，以避免他的话可能会导致的层层叠叠的痛苦。这不是他第一次需要促使他的兄弟远离他已经习惯并受到欢迎的环境了。他想伸手去触摸Sam，给他安慰，然后再进行反驳。  
“没有选择了，Sam，”Dean说，用上了Sammy总会服从的生硬的语调。“我们得走了，我们现在就得走了！“  
Sam慢慢地转向池塘，鱼群受到诱惑般试探性地抬起头，它们大张着嘴，试图在敌对的环境中寻找氧气。“不，”他说，他的声音轻软。“我不想走。”  
Dean挪动了半步更近地靠上Sam，他用胳膊搂住Sam的腰。“不，Sammy。我们必须走了。我必须让你离开这里。那些斯普林格顿的人遍寻了整个定居点来寻找你，或任何可能会帮助你的人。而且他们所创造的流言被没看到事实真相的奥克维尔人相信着。现在人们很容易被吓到，你知道的。”Dean紧紧抱着Sam，盯着Sam的肩膀，它正随着探出水面的鱼群犹豫地颤抖着，仿佛在观察它们接下来会怎么做。“即使你救了Jesse，发生在Owen和其他人身上的事…好吧，他们无法理解，我们得在斯普林格顿的人代替他们做决定之前就逃离。”  
Dean放下他的手臂轻柔地抚摸他的弟弟，他退后了一步，让Sam吸收他这句话中的细节，并得出必要的结论——他必须遵循他的兄弟的命令，就像过去四十年所做的那样——并为他们曾经获得却即将失去的平静给予暂时的哀悼。末日之后，Sam从未获得过平静。这段时间很棒，但失去的时候也会格外感伤。  
他不像往常一样低下头，Sam长长的刘海覆住自己的双眼掩盖了之间的沮丧，他的眼神从池塘转向Dean以及奥克维尔即将到来的威胁，Sam跪在鹅卵石和污泥中，他的双膝倾入池塘，沉入水中。  
Dean的注意力被吸引到Sam刚刚指导的池塘，而是在它之下安静的水波。没有声音甚至没有泛出一丝涟漪。而现在，他注意到了那里，Dean观察到风暴之后池塘的自我善后。树木倒了，仅存的几棵树上叶子衰落了，树枝光秃秃的。那一天，这个池塘就是一艘在风暴中漂浮的驳船，上帝！就是昨天！但这个池塘和一个多月前一样清澈。他看得见鱼在水下浮游，轻咬着Sam的手。  
他从两棵柳树间的间隙里瞥了一眼池塘，然后扫视了周围。没有掉落的枝桠，它们仅仅是剥离了初夏的嫩叶。河边泥泞难堪，就像奥克维尔的路上一样。  
这个小绿洲没有被触及。  
然后Dean看到Sam的脚在他面前伸出来，他的脚趾深陷在污泥里。它们光秃秃、脏兮兮的，混合着棕色和绿色的污渍——它们来自于地表和淤泥。他的双脚上没有明显伤口或鲜红的液滴，但在脚底挥之不去的浅褐色迫使Dean跪在他的小弟弟面前。  
“Sam，”Dean轻声说。他伸手去摸他弟弟的脚。池塘距离定居地至少有一个半天的长途跋涉，离码头就更远了。Dean闭上眼睛，在脑海中描绘出Sam露在水面上的脚踝的形状。他光着脚，把靴子放在一边以保证他们的安全——或许还有避免激怒Dean。Dean艰难地吞咽着。这在风暴跋涉后的艰难的跋涉中很难，他有他的靴子。“你的脚。”  
“我的脚很好，”Sam说。“我很好。我永远都会很好。”他向池塘的方向点了点头，Dean现在才意识到那沉重的阴翳之后闪烁的泪珠。尽管明亮的阳光已经消失在双柳的树梢后了。Sam向后靠着，他举起一只手，眼睛专注于自己的使命，鱼群跳了起来，它们在半空中弹跳着互撞到对方，来引起Sam的注意。“他们喜欢我。他们怎么会喜欢像我这样的人呢？“  
“人们的确喜欢你，”Dean坚持。但当Sam丧失了他的方向控制让一条鱼蹦到他的膝盖上时，Dean赶紧补充道，“很多人喜欢你。没什么事情是容易的，弟弟。”他伸出一只胳膊绕过Sam宽阔的肩膀给了他一个短暂的拥抱，再重新站好。  
他步伐有些不平衡地退回原地。Dean看了看还跪在泥泞里的Sam，盯着他的嘴唇，他弯下身来，轻轻地印下一个吻。“等我一下。我马上就回来。”  
在白天，慢跑相对来说非常轻松，尽管天空乌云遍布。双柳为他指明了道路——他不知道为什么自己绕过池塘的时候没有低一个看到这个。现在一切都是熟悉的。距离更短，沿着一条Dean没有注意到过的狭窄的小径，但Sam通过摆动树枝来告诉他，他已经发现行李袋了。  
他跟着神秘且半透明的植物回到池塘，在快到达目的地的时候，他在地面上找到了比较重的那个行李袋。找到他所要寻找的东西并没有花费太长时间。  
“给你。”Dean说，把瓶子放进Sam伸出的手里。鱼群回到了水中，它们的身躯再次在表面扑腾着，等待Sam的下一个命令。  
“苏打水，”Sam低声说。他的眼睛大睁着，用双手紧握着瓶子。“你从哪儿弄来的？“

“在我走之前，Beth给我的，她让我等待，等Clark尽他的最大努力分散暴徒们的注意力，”Dean回答说，他抓住了Sam的另一只手，“别太快打开，不然你会丢掉一整瓶。我一直带着它逃跑。但Beth希望你能拿到这个，”他微笑着看向他的兄弟，“看到没？人们喜欢你。Beth和Clark这样……Jesse也是。” “和鱼群呆在一起很轻松，”Sam说。他仔细盯着Dean打开瓶口的动作，“我想过的轻松点。”  
“没什么轻松的事，弟弟。”Dean轻柔地搂着Sam的肩膀。“我们只能尽我们所能做到最好。”  
“不，”Sam摇了摇头，他喝下一口苏打水。“会很轻松的。我要呆在这里。我是不会走的。”  
Dean叹了一口气，他感受到水汽顺着他在河岸上蹲着的地方升腾上来。“Sam，Owen死了。而另一个人——”  
“我知道，Dean，”Sam打断道。“我有一个选择，而我选择了这个。不管是在这里或是那个好地方。我喜欢这里，我觉得我会像在天堂一样快乐。”  
“不，Sam，你不能。”Dean站了起来，他面对着Sam，他遗忘了那些泥泞和湿气。“我需要你。”  
“你不需要我。”  
“我需要你。”Dean把Colt从腰带中抽出来。他用两只手紧握着，在双手之间来回把玩。“每天早晨新的一天从头开始，我会想它是否会是你需要我的最后一天。我仍然选择留在这里的最后一天。但它从来都不是。Sammy…Sam。那些人来了，Clark只能拖延很短暂的时间，等到他们找到你，他们会伤害你。我无法阻止他们。”他揩干脸上的水分，“他们也许不能杀死你，Sam，但他们可以伤害你，一遍又一遍。那就像地狱一样，那些你所关心的人会站在旁边围观。Jesse会看到。我也会，Sam。我会看到的，而我不能——”他停了下来，放缓自己的呼吸。“我将在那里，而我将无法提供帮助。”  
Dean把头转向池塘远方传来的沙沙声；不可能是他们，至少现在还不会。他们的接近将导致更多的噪音，当然。最大可能只是一只小动物窜过去了。  
“根本不需要变成这样的。”Sam说。Dean循着Sam的声音把他的头转过去。Sam盯着Colt放下来。“不管是奥克维尔，还是我的好地方，Dean。我已经做了我的选择，现在轮到你做你的了。”  
“上帝，不要！“Dean倾身向前。他仍然跪在地上，一只手沉入鹅卵石和泥土之中，另一只手将Colt贴近他的胸膛。“不，Sam，我不能……我不想…我不能没有你。”  
“你可以的，”Sam笑了。他的酒窝显现出来，“每个人都喜欢你。”  
Dean的身体更低了。他的头向前倾下，他沉默了片刻，长到足以听见Sam在池塘上重新开始他的交响曲。他重新跪直，他盯着Sam的动作。Sam能做很多事。那里有魔法。而Sam是个好人。所以那一定是好的那种魔法。  
Dean拉起了袖子，他盯着前臂，他没有划出一个新的标志，但由于新的一天已经到来，旧的标志已经开始褪色了。他和Sam还活着，他们没有改变，至少在身体上，在经历了所有这些年的变故之后。他们两个人身上都有魔力。也许不是魔力。也许是一份礼物，或者更像是一种恩惠。  
他把Colt放回它所属于的地方，感受安慰的重量轻轻压在他的背脊上，他的双手笨拙地折叠在一起，比他记得的第一次要长许多。不，他实际记得那天在湖边的景况。不像这个微小而清澈的池塘。那是一个被荒芜的沙所包围的巨大的、沸腾的湖泊。而它也被乌黑的他兄弟变成碎片的心脏所包围。四十年，他已经四十年没有祈祷了。他会感谢那一天，即使那毫无用处。  
他决定再试一次。  
“上帝。耶稣。该死，我不在乎谁在那里。无论是谁，如果你在听，或者，也许你还愿意听，”他用前臂擦了擦额头，双手仍然紧握。“我需要一些帮助。我不能再孤独一人这样做了。”  
Dean停了下来，他抬起头来，不确定他在无谓地希冀着什么，但什么都没有发生。他再次低下头。“别让我这么做。”他盯了他弟弟一分钟。“请求你，上帝！别让我一个人！“  
他停止并等待着。再一次，什么都没有发生。Dean凝视着他的Sam，他似乎完全没有受到他的话语的影响。  
“看，我现在完全迷失了。我真的不知道——”当池塘传来沙沙声时他停了下来，双柳的卷须缓缓分开，露出后面的男人。云朵在天空中散开，阳光破空而出。他仍然无法看清那是谁。Dean所知道的一切就是一个男人站在那里。他用右手伸到背后，小心翼翼地举起了枪。  
男人不慌不忙地绕着池塘走过来，Sam的手也放了下来。Dean仍然保持着警惕。  
“没关系了，Dean。”那人模糊却又熟悉的声音传了过来。  
“你是谁？“Dean咆哮着，“我拿着枪。”  
“噢，我知道你拿着，”男人回答道，他在空中平稳地移动着，他的手在空中高举着。  
“是Chuck！”Sam喊道，早在Dean的视线变得清楚之前。  
“Chuck？”  
“是我，”那个男人说，“现在能把枪放下来了吗？”  
说话间，他已经足够接近Dean让他看到了，他看起来和四十年前一样。“你在这里干什么？”Dean说。  
他放下手。Dean看着他发现了一个古老的树桩，他靠在上面交叉着双腿。他的衬衫很白，上面的反光甚至让Dean眯起眼睛。尽管池塘周围的泥泞遍布，他的黑鞋却显得亮锃锃的。  
“这是上帝的想法。”  
Dean举起枪走到他面前，他举起双手。“嘿，别开枪！“  
那似乎让Dean冷静了下来，减少了他的紧张情绪。“你为什么在这里？“他问。  
“问到点子上了。”。他伸出一只手，但仍然靠着破败的树桩。他的声音软化了。“现在把枪给我，Dean。”  
“什么？“Dean的眼睛睁大了。  
“你变了，”Sam打断道。他站起来向他走过去。  
“Sam，不，”Dean警告。他更紧地握住了Colt，手指紧紧挨在扳机上。  
Sam无视他。“昨天你穿着蓝色的衣服。”  
“昨天？“Dean问道，“什么意思，昨天？“  
Sam把注意力转向他的哥哥。“昨天在河边。当Jesse需要帮助时，Chuck穿着一件蓝色的衣服。”  
Dean眯着眼睛不再看他的兄弟，他仍然举起枪对准Chuck。“你是怎么找到我们的？”  
“Sam对上帝倾诉了很多，”Chuck说，“早些日子，当你从悬崖上摔下来的时候。每一次你在手臂上添加新的标记的时候。你进食之前的大部分夜晚。昨天他说他不在乎有没有人看到他所能做的事情，只要那个小男孩能获救。Chuck停顿下来，直到Dean终于把他的眼神从Sam身上转移过来。“我等了很长时间，直到终于听到了你的声音。”  
“四十年。”Dean低声说。  
“永生的四十年，Dean，”Chuck澄清，“你选择了世界而抛弃你的兄弟一次，然后就花上四十年的时间试图弥补。这感觉怎么样？”  
Dean再次注视着他的兄弟，然后低头看向手中的Colt。几分钟之后，他放下了武器。一颗子弹，那就是他拥有的所有了。  
“就像是无休止的死亡，”他低语道。“只有Sam。只有Sam是值得的。”  
“那么，你已经对这一切释然了吗？通过忏悔和内在的正义？“Chuck径直向他走过来，从他手中拿过Colt。“你准备好再次活过来了吗？你在这里的时间已经终止了。如果你准备好了，那么你继续前行的时间就到了。”  
“Sam呢？他还会像这样吗？”  
“那有什么关系？你会在那里用另一种方式帮助他。这是我能给你的唯一保证。”Chuck回答道。他仔细研究着Colt的内部构造，给Dean创造出时间来考虑他的隐私。  
“他应该得到更好的东西、”Dean说，看着Chuck把枪拆卸开查看内部构造。  
“他应该得到幸福，”Chuck说，他仍然没有抬头看。“当你开心的时候他就很开心，当你伤痛之时，他也会伤痛。”他啪地一下合上了枪，把脸转向Dean。“要幸福，Dean。”  
“我不能决定自己的生活，”Dean近似怒吼着。  
Chuck笑了。“你终于还是学到了一些东西。你也不能决定他的生活，Dean。你有没有想过，其实是Sam不想把每一件事都牢牢记住？也许他自己做了讨价还价？”  
“什么？“Dean喘着气。那个词现在近乎占了他字典中的一半。  
Chuck的微笑消失了。他靠近Dean低声密语，”Sam记得他想记得的一切。在漫长的逃亡之中，他得到了你全心全意的关注。我想说的是，这对他来说更好，对你却不尽如此。现在真的到时间了，Dean，那些人离得不远了。”  
“什么…你说什么，S-Sam？”Dean问。他的喉咙哽咽着说不出话。  
Sam笑了笑，他的酒窝深陷下去，露出理解的笑容。他走到Dean身边，把他拉进怀中给了他深切的拥抱。以前只有在更加私人的地方，Sam才会用这种方式安慰他。Dean闭上眼睛让他能完全感受到这种温柔。“嘘。我准备好了，Dean。一切都会好起来的。”他在他哥哥的耳边轻声说。  
Dean咽回了他的抽泣，忽视滚烫的眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下。他的肩膀颤抖着。他听到的声音似乎都是从远方传来的，不足以组合成一句话，但它们仍然是他的声音。  
Chuck走上前，举着食指和中指，抵达他们的额头。一个宁静的微笑在他的脸庞浮现出来。  
Dean想知道，当Clark和那群暴徒来到池塘边时会看到写什么。但他仅仅是闭上眼睛专注于Sam在他耳边轻轻倾诉的安慰性话语：  
“我们要去一个好地方，Dean。一个我们可以定居下来，并永远在一起的好地方…”

 

FIN


End file.
